Be My Escape
by Kitiara-chaa
Summary: No one can live in a facade forever. The Shadow King himself is not exempted. KyouyaxOC Rated M Just in case
1. Forewords

For years, he had survived under his mask.

For years, he had been whom everyone saw outside. Calculative, sly, never doing something if it didn't provide benefits for himself.

For years, he had been the Shadow King, always using other people to get what he wants.

So what happens when someone who wants to see through him comes along? Someone, whose bright outlook of life not only breaks through him, but breaks thorough his facade completely.

No one can stay underneath a pretend mask forever. Everyone needs to be him or herself sometimes.

_'Would you be my escape?'_

--

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Ouran, or its characters in anyway. Trust me, I tried to steal them, but Bisco Hatori was too kind to steal from. TT

How can she not be kind? She created these wunnerful characters.3

But I do own the plot though, and my OC, so you steal, and I'll bite. RAWR


	2. Chapter 1

Gold amber eyes blinked as they observed her new surroundings

Gold amber eyes blinked as they observed her new surroundings. Girls and guys of all ages walked past her, in pairs or groups of three and above, laughing and chatting as if there were no cares in the world. Well then again, why would they have a care in the world? All here were either heirs or heiresses, destined to pick up the businesses of their parents.

All except her.

Her gold hair was inherited from her mother, a European mix, a lady from a small town with the misfortune to meet the building company tycoon owner Sohma Kazunari one day in summer. With the misfortune to have a one-week truancy with him before he disappeared forever, leaving her alone and impregnated.

6 years later, she contracted lung cancer, and to protect her daughter, she sent the young girl with DNA papers and a letter threatening the famous tycoon to either take care of her daughter or she would put what he had done to her on the front page of every paper. Sohma Kazunari was left with no choice. He took Sohma Yukie as his ward and daughter, keeping her in the same roof as his wife, Kamina Satuki and her two offspring, Hana and Takeru.

But a roof over the head and food at every meal doesn't ensure your future. More then sufficient amount of pocket money each month isn't enough for a child of 5. Who would calm her when she was plagued by her one fear, the dark? Who would comfort her when she was haunted by nightmares?

The girl with the molten gold eyes had everything in the world, but she also had nothing. Nothing for herself. She was always second rate.

But she didn't let that affect her.

With a smile that curled her lips forward, Yukie stepped in to her new school, a girl of 16 starting her sophomore year at Ouran, she was curious to everything in this school she had just switched to from Lobelia. Attending the same school as Hana was getting frustrating, and since Takeru had just graduated from Ouran, Yukie decided to switch. Not that it was hard anyway, since her father and stepmother really didn't care about her. She could stay out the whole night and no one would notice. The freedom was alleviating, but sometimes, just sometimes, Yukie wished they would yell at her. At least that would show they were worrying about her.

Dressed in the signature Ouran uniform, she picked at the cream-puff yellow dress with distaste, but let it be for now. After all, fortunes must come with sacrifices right? But that didn't mean one had to endure it after school. Thus, now Yukie wandered her new school campus in a pair of jeans and a yellow collared blouse, her gold eyes curious and wondering as her long blonde hair hung over her shoulders, the girl peeked in each and every one of the rooms being used for club activities. She had been told to enroll in a club, but the girl had deferred, saying she wanted to check everything out first.

Footsteps against the marble floor echoed against the empty hallway, as she looked this way and that, before she halted when eyes fell upon a signboard announcing that the door directly to her right would be the Third Music Room. The young 16 year old girl blinked innocently as she looked up at the signboard, her hands entwined behind her back as her gaze slide down to the open door, before she cocked her head to the left, scrutinizing the closed door. As far as she remembered, some club used this room… but which? Yukie's memory couldn't recall, and her brows knit together, infinitely curious.

And curiosity was something the naïve 16 year old usually never resisted. True enough, her fingers untwined themselves to lay on the doorknob, and she slowly pushed the door opened, her gold amber eyes curious as it took in all that the now opened door revealed to her.

--

A dark head sat in the corner of a lavishly furnished room at a oaken wrought desk, his fingers flying over his laptop keys as he sat oblivious to his chaotic surroundings. To a corner, the most peaceful group was Honey-senpai, whom sat happily eating his millionth slice of strawberry shortcake, with Mori-senpai sitting with him, a magazine in hand as he surveyed his cousin once in a while. The more devilish giggles came from another corner of the room, where the pair of red-headed Hitachiin twins were playing a Nintendo Dual Shock, their smiles curved devilishly upwards as they plotted some evil demise on their poor innocent character.

But the rowdiest corner has to be where the blonde Host King sat with their newest (or not so new, depending on how you see it) member, Haruhi. The hazel haired natural type had been innocently sitting at the table trying to do her algebra homework, when Tamaki had suddenly bounced up to her, his honey colored eyes sparkling with shoujo lights as he held up the pink dress he held in his hands at her, his grin completely innocent and excited, like a kid on Christmas morning. "Haruhi!" Kyouya couldn't resist the slight smirk that curled the corners of his lips up the fraction of an inch as he saw Haruhi's resigned look looking up at the flamboyant Host King's completely oblivious expression, displaying the frilly dress at her.

"Its very pretty Tamaki-senpai, but I really don't want to wear this."

"But Haruhi! It'll look so _cute_ on you! And don't you want to show daddy how _cute_ you can be?" Tamaki gushed again, as he turned around with the dress held out in front of him, and then shot shoujo lighted eyes at Haruhi again, obviously pleading. Kyouya looked at his best friend's pathetic groveling one last time from under his eye lids, before his attention shifted easily back to his screen, but not before he gave a rueful shake of his head at the loud sounds of Tamaki part-arguing, part-whining to Haruhi. It was a common everyday routine as the 7 Host Club members of Ouran waited for club hours to start. They were used to it by now, yet Kyouya still could never understand why Tamaki insists on calling Haruhi his daughter. It was obvious to everyone but the two of themselves that he was in love with her.

_Stubborn fool._ Kyouya thought with a roll of his eyes as he gave one last look at Tamaki, who now was at his corner drawing shapes and random triangles on the floor, as per usual when Haruhi rejected him. Tamaki never learns, no matter how many times he tries to give something to Haruhi, or even go the slightest bit ballistic about any new commoner info, Haruhi would give him the usual rejection. Not that Kyouya couldn't see it. He knew that Haruhi liked Tamaki too, just not as bad as the other one, but it was definitely there. Kyouya saw everything.

Yet no one saw _him_.

Pushing his glasses up on his nose without even a shift of his facial expression to show what he was thinking about, Kyouya returned to typing up on daily reports and predictions for the Club activities. But he hadn't gotten further then two sentences when the door to the club suddenly flung open, and without warning, a swirl of gold came tumbling in the room, before a girl ended up where the seemingly mass of gold swirls had been before, her molten gold eyes wide and wondering as she looked around.

--

Honestly, Yukie had had no intention to enter the room once she saw it was full of good-looking guys. They reminded her too much of her father's own flamboyant personality for her to feel any want to enter this room, but some insensitive kid had nudged her in the back, and hard, just when she was starting to make her retreat, and against her will, Yukie tumbled in to the Host Club, rolling once, before she finally ended up sitting on the floor, with her legs spread out in front of her, and molten gold eyes wide with shock and surprise as she looked around.

Her eyes immediately registered a pair of identical eyes peering at her curiously, and one innocently cute golden eyes that watched her curiously, as well as another pair from a table in the corner scrutinizing her. But the one that prickled her neck the most came from the main table off the corner of the room, and when Yukie looked in the direction of the piercing gaze, she resisted the urge to shriek and flee when she saw the flashing eyes that peered from beneath the front of dark locks that covered his eyes, hiding the calculating look that Yukie easily deciphered with a second gaze. Her naïve personality always gave her a clearer look on everything.

"Ano…" she started a little awkwardly, since the silence was getting a little unnerving. But before she could continue, a loud "Irreshaimase!" from a corner, a sudden voice that caused her to jump in surprise, before she breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw it was only the flamboyant King. Her nose wrinkled in distaste however, when he neared her, a sparkling smile on his face. One that would probably reduce other girls to ashes of moe, but did nothing to affect Yukie. "My my, do we have the Rapunzel Princess with us today? Thank you for gracing us with your beauty, Ohime-sama, but you really must get off the floor, for the dirt would only mar your perfection." Tamaki immediately greeted, as he offered a hand to Yukie, his Princely aura making his background fade away again, but to his utter shock, not only did Yukie brush away his hand, she didn't even look at him!

Actually, she was rather shocked when the rambunctious Host King suddenly popped out next to her as if from nowhere, and having not had a good first impression on him, Yukie had instinctively pushed his offered hand away, before she stood up herself without any assistance, rather oblivious to the stricken, exaggerated look on Tamaki's facial features as she looked around the room with her molten gold eyes wide with an innocent gleam, before Yukie's lips suddenly curled up in a sheepish, rather unsure smile. "Er… Hi?"

Kyouya watched with interest at the interactions of the newcomer with his Host Club members, his mind working in full gear as he calculated their reactions. As expected, the twins abandoned their game immediately, walking over to inspect the frozen-with-shock Tamaki, their eyes beady black as they scrutinized their 'Tono', and Haruhi too left her homework, her concerned features reflecting her caring personality as she walked over to the young gold haired lady, barely as tall as her. "Daijoubu?" Kyouya heard her ask, but he saw the smile Haruhi wore, and gave a satisfied smirk of his own, adding that to his notes. Haruhi was getting more natural in this, and the profits would raise as Haruhi got a better hold at being a Host. His dark gray orbs slide to a corner, and sure enough, Honey-senpai was already bouncing over to the main commotion, his plate left with only crumbs as his hands held his Usa-chan, Mori not far off behind him.

Tamaki stuttered, oblivious to the twins stares, as his violet eyes stared at the gold haired maiden, before he suddenly let out a loud "Gyaa!", a tone of horrification and mortification, the sound making Yukie turned around almost immediately, and blinked in surprise when she saw the previously flamboyant Host King had disappeared, apparently to sit in a corner with his legs drawn up to his chest, and his index finger tracing meaningless patterns on the ground. The girl blinked, but her attention drew back to the feminine looking hazel haired boy when she heard his question. Her rosebud lips curled up in a smile when she met his gaze. "Iie, daijoubu des." Yukie said brightly, her chirpy personality obvious as she greeted the rest of them. "I'm Sohma Yukie, sophomore. Yoroshiku onegaishimas." She introduced herself, tilting her neck slightly as a sign of addressment, before her gaze wandered around the room again, and suddenly drew to a stop at a mysterious figure in the center. The only one yet to move from her entrance.

Kyouya watched the proceedings with interest, Tamaki acting as expected when he got rejected. "Oh. Tono got rejected again." The twins stated bluntly in unison, as their eyes slide from the sulking Tamaki to the elfin looking Yukie, and a smirk filtered in their expressions, before they suddenly ambushed the gold haired maiden, both standing in front of her, devilish glints gleaming in their eyes. "Ohime-sama, would you be interested in spending the day with us? Club hours haven't started, but for you," Hikaru trailed off, and almost as if on cue, Kaoru continued confidently, sweeping in a low bow. ",we'll always be glad to make an exception."

As the Shadow King watched her blink, as if at a loss of words, his mind processed her name, and almost immediately, came up with her info, as was per usual of the Shadow King. Sohma Yukie, illegitimate daughter of Sohma Kazunari, a building tycoon company CEO and founder, and a company the Ootori family worked quite closely with when they needed new buildings. His gray eyes slide up to her again, and the profits reeled in his mind. Kyouya hadn't had a chance to speak with her elder siblings, the heir Takeru, and the heiress Hana attended Lobelia, a place of which Kyouya had no wish to step in to again. So this is a perfect chance as any.

Yukie blinked as two identical faces suddenly popped up in front of her, and at their words, she blinked, left rather speechless, not to mention amused. She rather liked the looks of the twins however, for unlike the flamboyant Host King, they seemed more devilish and playful, more like her, and less like her father. "Ano… No thanks." She finally said, a sheepish smile on her face, before she turned her attention to the left, focusing her gaze on the King of which she had previously brushed off, and realize the other hazel haired Host was slowly approaching him. "Ano… sempai?" Yukie heard the younger Host ask, and then blink at the split second reaction. It seemed that in that short second, Tamaki had registered Haruhi's presence, and had jumped up in delight, his expression sparkling again as he grabbed her by the waist and swung her round and round, all the while gushing. "I know you'd come for daddy! Of course! Haruhi is the most affectionate daughter ever!"

Yukie blinked at his last sentence. _Daughter? _But before she could process this information, a short tug at her blouse brought her attention downwards, and Yukie's eyes widened when she saw a young looking male with gold hair the shade of her own, looking at her through wide honey brown eyes and a smile curling his lips upwards. Heck, he even held a stuffed bunny!

"Yu-chan! You haven't visited the Host Club before have you? Waii! You'll love it here. There's strawberry cake, chocolate mousse, creamy layered cake…" Honey started trailing off with his list of cakes in the Host Clubs' extensive pantry, and Yukie blinked at the young looking sempai's personality. The first person she had heard of when she came to Ouran was Honey-sempai, and how he was the candy of every girl's eye, but she never expected him to look so innocently cute. Yukie always had a soft spot for kids, and at that flash of a second, she had had the notion to pick up Honey and cuddle him. Before she could go on however, she was addressed again, this time by a new voice, and when she turned, the girl had to take half a step back when she found herself facing the chest of an unknown face.

Only when she took a step back, did Kyouya let his impassive mask slide over his features, the Shadow King's face turning in to the epitome of a perfect Host as he did a slight bow, before addressing her. "Yukie-hime, it is our utmost pleasure to have you in our presence." He smoothly said, having learnt easily Tamaki's Princely nature, although Kyouya did not execute it nearly as flamboyantly as Tamaki, he added his own flavor to his Host tactics, and it worked almost every time.

To his surprise however, Yukie's expression did not change, but the words out of her mouth clearly stated otherwise. "You're lying." At her words, Kyouya had a moment of shock, his gray eyes widened at her revelation, and somehow, he had the gut feeling that her gold eyes that met his gray orbs pierced through his masquerade, and it was as if she saw every last bit of his soul without a problem.

He wasn't given time to react however, when she suddenly turned to the rest and gave a grin. "I should get going. I want to see the rest of the school. Ja-ne!" she bidded, before running out of the door, her golden strands the last any of the Host Club saw before she disappeared. "Damn. We thought we could have some fun." The twins complained, the moment she disappeared, and went back to their game console. "Ne? Yu-chan?" Honey-sempai's voice exclaimed from the corner, as he came out from the pantry with two more plates of cake, obviously thinking of giving some to the girl. "She has a disease, I'm sure! How could she resist the Princely charms of the **Host King!**" Tamaki exclaimed from a corner, brushing his hand through his blonde hair as he posed there, and Haruhi rolled her eyes at Tamaki's actions, before returning to her homework.

But in the middle of the room, Kyouya stood staring at the door, an impassive look back on his face, but questions churning through his mind. What could she see? And what was it about her that intrigued Kyouya so?


	3. Chapter 2

The hustle of the day had died down as the last of their customers trickled out of the door, and as his fellow Host Club membe

The hustle of the day had died down as the last of their customers trickled out of the door, and as his fellow Host Club members started to pack up, Kyouya's fingers flew across his keyboard again, calculating the day's profits quickly in his head as he jotted them down.

_'Ayamoto-san, 3000 yen advanced booking for Honey and Mori, Miyaki-san, 150 yen booking for Haruhi, cost of today's costumes, 5000 yen. Desserts and snacks consumed-'_

"Haruhi! How about coming home with us? Our mother has a new line of clothing, and we want you to model them!" the twins suddenly piped up simultaneously, devilish smirks identical as they looked at Tamaki's reaction from the corner of their eyes. Sure enough, the naïve Host King reacted as they predicted, dropping his items immediately to rush over to Haruhi's side, a determined faced on his features, he bent down and started speed talking to Haruhi.

"Haruhi! If you want new designer clothing, I can get them for you! I have _La Femme Mode, Gucci, Chanel…_"

"Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi tried to interject with a blunt, irritated and completely bored tone. But that seemed to go unheard by Tamaki as he continued, as if Haruhi hadn't spoken at all, the blonde King was too obsessed with keeping his 'daughter' far _far_ away from the twins.

"… And I even have other options too! I can have a custom made dress specially for you. Oh! Yes! That'd be perfect. I can see it no…"

"Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi tried again, this time with a louder, more forceful tone. But again, Tamaki seemed oblivious, and surviving in his own world, as he hugged himself and started twirling around, seemingly designing a dress in his over-active imagination for Haruhi.

"…with black frills and oh! A belt of artificial daisies around your waist! My daughter has such a small waist! And dark pink gauze…"

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi finally shouted, and her loud tone finally jerked Tamaki out of his daydream, as he blinked his violet eyes at Haruhi, and then suddenly turned to the twins. "You nasty devils made _my_ daughter mad didn't you?" he said with a naïve accusary tone in his voice. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged looks, before saying. "We're innocent Tono."

"Innocent! Hah! As innocent as a pair of devils can be! You have the guts to invite Haruhi over your house without even asking permission from her dad! Tell me! What is going on in your devilish mind!"

"Tamaki-senpai! Stop it! Hikaru and Kaoru did nothing wrong. You were just over-imagining things again!"

The sudden snap that broke through their squabbles and the twin's devilish chuckles brought all their attention to the far end of the room, and almost everyone backed away immediately when they saw how Kyouya had stood up, closed laptop in his arms, his bangs covering his eyes again, casting ominous shadows all over his face as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose with his index finger. "Lock up when you go home." His tone deep and warning, before he walked out of the Third Music Room swiftly.

--

"Oh great."

Yukie looked one last time around the vast array of maze she had gotten lost in, before finally sighing and collapsing against the wall, leaning against the tall brush of dethorned rose bushes. Looking up at the sky, the girl shivered. Evening was fast closing in, and it wouldn't be long before dark. If she got caught out of here in the dark… she shivered again, not wanting to think of what could happen. Yukie had always been scared of the dark, ever since that night when her mother left her out on the Sohma Mansion's doorstep, where she wasn't discovered till the next morning. The sounds of the night had scarred the little girl, and Yukie always imagined all kinds of odd and horrifying creatures out to get here when she was alone in the dark.

Sighing again, she closed her eyes once more, trying to push the images of long creepy fingers and eyeless heads looming over her, and then called out. "Anyone out there?!" her voice rang clear in the empty school. Everyone had left ages ago. Yukie had entered the maze on a spur of the moment mischief, confident that she could find her way out. Now that she'd been stuck in here for the past hour without an inkling of where to go however, the girl was driven to a dead end, literally.

--

Settling underneath a shady tree, Kyouya sighed before he opened his laptop and continued where he left off. He may have formed a club with those few baka's back in the club room, but sometimes they just got too noisy for his liking, especially when he was trying to sort everything out. Waiting for his screen to boot up, Kyouya's gaze wandered for a little, but his attention caught when a sudden voice floated to his hearing, apparently out of nowhere.

'_Anyone out there?'_

He frowned, his gaze searching his apparent area, but all he could see was Ouran's well tended gardens, and the gigantic maze that Tamaki liked to play in. Kyouya rolled his eyes, but let himself give a little chuckle at Tamaki's penchance for commoner games and activities. To see the blonde headed idiot grinning like a maniac all cause he kicked an empty can, Kyouya almost always rolled his eyes.

And then he heard the voice again, calling out to apparently, no one, and Kyouya snapped his laptop shut, and stood up. Although annoyed by the lack of time to do his work, his mind did process in a way for him to get benefits. And to save a girl in the maze (he had no located where the voice was coming from), would probably give him more ties with the girl's family, and it would profit him more if she was a wealthy companies heiress. Stepping in the maze, Kyouya let himself a small, genuine smile as he entered the emerald grin labyrinth. The way out was easy, if you memorized it. It was 2 right turns, 3 left turns, a right and a left, and you're out. But he needed to find the girl first.

Hearing the call ring out again, he started towards the voice, and when he turned his second right, steeled to a halt when he saw the familiar gold locks that he had just witnessed barely hours earlier.

Yukie looked up when she heard footsteps, and her gold molten eyes widened when she saw who it was. Of all the Hosts in the club she had saw earlier, the dark haired one was the one she remembered the most. Ootori Kyouya. His mysterious aura never failed to catch Yukie's attention, and it was that aura that didn't go at all with his welcoming smile and pleasant attitude, that bothered Yukie. Other people might not see it, but through Yukie's bright yet innocent and naïve eyes, she saw that he was pretending. Her molten gold eyes looked at her for a moment more, before she spoke. "Kyouya-senpai?"

"You remember." He replied, without much interest. If it wasn't for the fact that Sohma Yukie was the daughter of the building tycoon Sohma Kazunari, Kyouya would've classified this venture as a complete waste of time. Seeing as how she wasn't at all in favor with her family if the Ootori third son had his records correct, he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to help her at all. But alas, he was here, and he couldn't leave the girl alone, for it went against principles. But the one thing that held him back from walking away right then and there wasn't that, as much as Kyouya wouldn't admit it. It was those large gold eyes that looked up at him from where she sat on the ground, that somehow just rooted his feet to the ground.

"What are you doing here anyway? Isn't it past time to go home?"

"I should be asking you the same question." Kyouya slide back in to his constant, impassive posture again, refusing to let anyone even waver his unfeeling mask, his stone façade that never changes. That pleasant act he puts on for almost everyone. Yukie took one look at him, and shook her head. Somehow, it was obvious to her that he was putting on an act, but for now, she let it slide. Evening was fast approaching, she wanted to get out of there.

"You don't want to know." Was her simple reply, but Kyouya knew better. There were rumors that within Sohma Mansion, the youngest and illegitimate child got close to no attention at all. Looking at her through his gray eyes, he wondered how she lived a day at home.

And then he wiped that thought away from his mind, refusing to think about anything else, he smiled his fake, pleasant smile again, before saying. "Follow me. It wouldn't do any good for us to be stuck here when the sun sets." Kyouya said simply, and turned around, before starting to walk towards the next forked path, preparing to turn left.

'_Stuck here when the sun sets?'_

"Eep!" the involuntary cry that came from his words spilled from Yukie's mouth, and before she could control herself, she had lunged forward to where Kyouya stood, and her hands wound themselves around Kyouya's shirt tail, despite Yukie wanting nothing more then to stand 5 feet away from this impassive, cold marble stone. Kyouya froze, and his eyes flickered down to where her hands wound around his shirt. Although the Shadow King usually didn't tolerate anyone touching him, this time oddly enough, to see her eyes darting around, her hands shaking in obvious fear, he just felt like…. Protecting her?

Shutting his eyes immediately, he looked away sharply, forcefully evicting that thought from his head. _It would bring no profit. Nothing._ He tried to reassure himself, yet before he could do so, he felt a nudge from the knuckle curled around his shirt, and a soft whisper. "Go. Quickly."

He rolled his eyes, but obliged to her words, and started a pace, his footsteps quick and brisk as his mind processed the new information. Was Sohma Yukie afraid of the dark? With the day her fearful gaze kept a close watch on the lengthening shadows casted by the tall hedges, he pretty much summed that up. "I won't let anything hurt you." He suddenly said, having no idea where those words came from, yet unable to pull them back.

_And you wouldn't. Cause there won't be any merit, and it would only cause trouble if the daughter of one of his father's associates got in trouble whilst in his company_. Kyouya reasoned with himself, yet somehow the reason he concocted seemed watery and vague, as if he only thought about it after he had uttered those words, and not before.

Yukie made no comment to his reassurance, yet she couldn't deny that those words didn't touch a chord within her. But she couldn't comment, and wouldn't admit. The girl was trying too hard to force her self-control over herself again. Working her fingers one by one, she wrenched them away from gripping on his shirttail. _End it_. She forcefully scolded herself, and with a tug, pulled her shivering hand away from Kyouya's shirt, brushing it once through her blonde hair before twining them behind her back, refusing to have any more contact. To show fear would mean show weakness. And weakness was never tolerated.

Kyouya's gaze flickered to the back a little when he felt her grip loosen, before completely disappearing. When his gaze found her frame, Kyouya was surprised to find her smile back on her lips, and her hands easily twined behind her back. Before she could notice he was looking at her however, the dark haired Host quickly looked forward again, but placed his mind on overdrive. How did she switch from a meek looking girl to one that looked like she was just having a stroll in the park? Or was he wrong on the subject that she was afraid of the dark?

Before he could puzzle it all out though, the entrance/exit to the maze came to their view, and he could almost hear her sigh of relief, as she darted ahead of him to where the Ouran grounds were lighted with spotlights placed randomly along the school grounds. As he stepped out after her, his hands slide in his pocket to pull out his cell, but before he could dial any numbers, Yukie suddenly bounced up to him, her lips curled in a smile beaming up at him as she grinned, and asked, "Want to come for dinner with me?"

Truth was, Yukie probably wasn't going to get dinner when she got home anyway, since she was already half an hour late, and she really wanted to see more of this guy, and the fake façade he puts on. There was something more beneath him, and Yukie was quite curious as to what it was, and strangely enough, she wanted to spend more time with him, just for now. Her molten gold eyes looked up at his gray eyes, and did she see… shock in his eyes, at her question? Aw, c'mon. Didn't anyone ask a guy out for dinner? Whats so shocking?

But Kyouya wasn't shocked. He was just… mildly surprised. Girls usually either stutter in front of him, or completely went mute when he looked at them. But Yukie seemed different. Her bouncy personality and her bright smile was just… different. Unlike other girls, she didn't squeal nor fawn over any of the Host Club members, and she didn't seem to have the slightest inkling of fear for him, despite Tamaki's nickname for him being the First Demon. Finding himself nodding at her query, Kyouya was caught completely by surprise next, when he suddenly found himself getting dragged a long by the wrist by her.

In a short while, Yukie finally stopped running, and when Kyouya finally caught his breathe, his gray eyes widened when he saw the place Yukie brought them to. A commoner night market, a hubbub of commoners haggling for lower prices, chit chatting and promoting their wares galore. Different type of food aromas wafted to them, and the lights brightened up the previously dark alley, making it seem almost as if it were the day. "You want to eat… here?" Kyouya couldn't resist asking, as his eyes stared incredulously at the scene in front of him. _If Tamaki was here…_

Yukie looked up at Kyouya's rather bewildered expression, and gave a little giggle. "Kyouya-senpai. Not everything is bad in the commoner world you know." She mockingly chided, partially teased, sneaking a look up at him.

"If I didn't know that, I wouldn't have befriended Haruhi now would I?" Kyouya retorted, rolling his eyes, but he still returned his gaze to the commoner alley. What was this? Haggling of prices? That was unheard of. Business was always about profits. If someone haggled, in Kyouya's book, they were inadequate customers. "Well c'mon!" Yukie suddenly piped up, and before he could respond, she had darted, and disappeared in the crowd, and Kyouya's eyes widened as he lost sight of her.

One might think it was easy to spot a golden head in midst of dark browns and blacks, but Yukie was rather short, and in this sea of people, it was near impossible. Biting back a curse, Kyouya tried to follow after her, his gray orbs swiveling this way and that as he tried to pinpoint his gold haired companion, at the same time trying to press down the inexplicable sense of panic growing in his chest. If I lose her, Father will have my head for not taking care of his associates daughter. Kyouya reasoned, but that reasoned was washed out the second he heard her voice.

"Ojii-chan! One set of gyoza please. Extra meat!"

His eyes brightened and his ears perked, and Kyouya followed the source of the voice, and gave a relieved breathe when he saw her petite frame in front of a vendor. Pushing his way forward, Kyouya grabbed her elbow the moment he reached her, his impassive mask cracking slightly as he chided her in a growl. "Are you stupid! Why did you run in a crowd like that alone? Do you want something to happen to you?" his voice was low as he scolded.

Yukie's eyes widened at her tone and expression, but his words sunk in, and she shook her elbow out of his grip, and turned away from him. Her face was no longer that of the impish, playful Yukie though. It was stone cold, and unreadable. "No one would care." She mumbled. And she was right. No matter where she saw, the Sohma family never took heed of her whereabouts, or her well-being. She could've dropped off the face of the earth and no one would realize. _Yukie. You're losing it_. She chided herself mentally, and pasted a grin on her face again, and flashed it at Kyouya, hoping he didn't hear her earlier, audible comment.

But Kyouya did, and he looked at Yukie curiously, his gray eyes scrutinizing. What did she mean? That she could've been run down by a car in front of him and he wouldn't give a damn. He frowned, not recognizing the wistful girl he saw on her face, instead of the mischevious, bright Yukie he had known for the past few hours. What happened to make her like this? Her records on his files weren't this bad. So why was she so intriguing?

"Try some?"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he turned towards Yukie to find her holding a paper container of 6 gyoza's sprinkled with ginger laced soy sauce, the girl herself popping one of the gyoza's in her mouth, before holding the chopsticks out to him. "Its good, trust me."

"I'm not hungry."

"Aw, c'mon, Kyouya-senpai. Its later, and I doubt you'll have dinner when you get home. Try some!" she tried to persuade him, her smile bright and hopeful. Kyouya looked over her smiling features, and something within him relented, and he sighed, before taking the chopsticks from her hand, and cutting off half of a gyoza, and popping it in his mouth. However, Kyouya being Kyouya, couldn't resist commenting. "A little bland, but the meat's flavoring has seeped out. Perhaps… using a coating of olive oil inside to retain its flavoring?"

Yukie gaped at Kyouya good-naturedly, unable to believe the words coming out of his mouth, before she snatched her chopsticks from him, and rolled her eyes teasingly at him. "You're impossible." She commented slyly, smirking at him before finishing the dumpling he had halved, and continued eating. Kyouya looked down at her, and a small smile couldn't help but curl his lips up, but only when Yukie wasn't looking. "Why do you like commoner food so much anyway?" he couldn't resist asking, as he watched her blissful expression as she ate the second last piece of the dumpling.

"I… Its something made for me?" she tried, sheepishly laughing. But a trace of the wistful girl she had been earlier flitted past her features, enough to prove that what she stated to be a question, was actually something she felt from the heart, for despite her wealth, Yukie never really had anything given by her, specially for her. Everything was always for her step-siblings, and all Yukie wanted, she had to buy herself. To get a gift, or just something from someone and knowing its just for you, was actually quite soothing to the girl.

Yet Kyouya found her words curious, again. For her? Did that mean she didn't get much? That couldn't be possible. She's the daughter of the wealthy Sohma Kazunari. It didn't make sense.

Before anything could compute in his mind however, Yukie swallowed the last of her gyoza, and threw the containers in a nearby trash can, before looking up at Kyouya, and gave a small smile. "I'll get going then. Its late."

"I'll get my driver to send you back." Kyouya started, as he pulled out his cell phone. But before he could even get as far as dialing his chauffeur's number however, Yukie shook her head, and declined his offer. "I'll be fine walking back. It isn't far anyway, and I like the walk." And before Kyouya could say anything to protest, Yukie had disappeared down the alleyway. His fingers absently dialed his chauffeur's number, but it wasn't till the man's voice came through, that it jolted Kyouya.

"Ootori-sama? Ootori-sama?"

"Pick me up at the front entrance." He said simply, before snapping his cell phone shut, and sliding it in his pocket again, his eyes lingering a little longer on where Yukie had walked away, before he finally turned around and headed back to Ouran.


	4. Chapter 3

The afternoon that was supposed to be sunny and bright was marred by looming thunderclouds that hung ominously in the sky, but

The afternoon that was supposed to be sunny and bright was marred by looming thunderclouds that hung ominously in the sky, but that didn't stop the inhabitants of Tokyo from being up and about. The street named Ginza was a typical up class shopping district for the higher end shoppers of Tokyo, but unbeknown to many, there was a street that thrived in the rich district, a street that buzzed with activity, its customers mostly employees working _for_ the departmental stores selling the branded goods.

And it was there that Yukie was aiming for as she stepped in Ginza, dressed in a simple sleeveless floral baby doll dress and a pair of black jeans, her molten gold eyes shimmered as they passed right over the gleaming windows of the polished departmental stores, right to the dark alley overshadowed by the tall sky scrapers. When Yukie awoke in the morning, she had had a sudden craving for the simple commoner dish of Chicken Katsu, and without further ado, had immediately came over as soon. What she didn't expect however, was to see a familiar dark headed young man wearing glasses ahead of her the moment she stepped in Ginza.

Kyouya had pulled a leather jacket over his simple white shirt and jeans, fearing that it might rain before he got to the Wako. Though most of the time he would send a simple guard when he needed a gift for an associate, this time, oddly enough, his father had asked him to hand pick it out himself. Aside from the details that the girl liked jewelry and perfume however, Kyouya received no other information, much to his curiosity. But Kyouya wasn't brought up to question orders, and had proceeded to do as told after breakfast, heading out in his car to Ginza Wako, where the top-quality jewelry were sold.

He had barely walked a few steps in to the cobbled street where old rich ladies shopped however, when he was suddenly stopped by a gaze he swore he could recognize a mile away. Sure enough, when he turned around, he saw the familiar petite maiden with her long gold hair, liquid amber eyes looking at him with a smile on her face. "Konnichiwa, Kyouya-senpai." Yukie greeted in her clear voice, when her gold gaze met Kyouya's gray ones, her smile bright and cheerful. Looking at her smile, somehow Kyouya just can't help but give a small smile in return. A small so smile it might have been non-existent. But it was still a smile, a genuine one the Shadow King almost never gave.

The smile disappeared however, the moment Yukie ran up to him, stopping when she reached his side, she looked up at him curiously, her head cocking to a side, before she asked. "What are you doing here, Kyouya-senpai? I doubt you're shopping, since you hardly seem the type." Kyouya raised his brows in disbelief at her, before shaking his head, accompanied with a chuckle. It may seem out of character, but somehow Ootori Kyouya just turned in to plain Kyouya around Yukie. It had barely been 3 days since he first saw her, yet everytime they spoke in school, Kyouya cracked a small smile at least once, despite his reluctance.

"I'm not shopping. I'm on an errand for my father."

Yukie widened her eyes at him, her smile widening slightly as her gaze registered disbelief. "What? Ootori-sama doesn't have maids and guards to run errands?" Kyouya gave her a look that clearly stated she was far off track, but Yukie merely grinned mock innocently, her smile laced with her impish behavior. At that smile, Kyouya's glare melted away to a rueful look, and he shook his head, before starting to walk again, quite pleased when Yukie fell in step next to him. "Actually, he asked me to hand pick a gift for one of his business associates." He replied her question, his hands sliding in to his pockets as they walked.

Yukie looked up at him, and was pleased when she saw the relaxed look on his face. For the past 3 days, whenever she ran in to him during school hours, he always had that… annoying, fake mask on. That pleasant smile, that unnatural (well to her anyway) pleasant voice, and that fake laugh. Yukie's curiosity was always piqued, and this time it was horribly piqued. She wanted to know who really _was_ Ootori Kyouya. He couldn't be that pleasant, easy-going male she saw each day. That was just too… fake. But today he seemed different. More… himself probably? He just didn't seem to try so hard anymore. At least for now. And for now, Yukie was content.

But she still wanted her Katsu.

Looking up at him from the corner of her eye, she contemplated for a minute, before finally asking. "Kyouya-senpai, do you want to join me for lunch?" Kyouya went silent for a bit, before slowly turning to face her, a rather curious look on his face. "Why are you always eating whenever I'm with you?" he asked, meant as a proper question, yet somehow it came out sounding like a tease, which sounded new even to Kyouya's ears. Most of the time he was either sarcastic or just plain blunt. To his question however, Yukie just grinned impishly at her, before cocking her head to the left, and asking again. "Well? Coming?"

He contemplated for a minute, before giving in and nodded, starting to walk after her as she veered off his original path to the Wako, and followed her. Walking behind her as they weaved their way to the thin crowd in Ginza, Kyouya suddenly realized that despite her seeming to like food so much, she still seemed so slim. _Scratch that._ He wiped that thought out of his mind, and quickened his pace to walk next to her again. It wasn't long before she took a turn, and to his surprise, disappeared in an alleyway.

Frowning, he darted quickly after her, but was surprised when he was faced with a smaller version of the commoner market she had brought him to the other day. But this one only consisted of 4 different stalls, all of which sold food items, and that was where Yukie took a seat, before motioning at him with her hand, laughing when she saw the expression he wore. Kyouya's bewildered look rather amused Yukie, and she scrutinized the features of wonderment as she signaled for a bowl of her Katsu.

Looking at her attack her simple dish of chicken cutlets, Kyouya reveled on her simple outlook on life. A simple dish like the Katsu could cheer her up, and she asked for nothing more then a full stomach to pass her days. Her smile and her laughter and smile were kinder then most, and Kyouya couldn't imagine anyone else like her.

"Kyouya-senpai? Kyouya-senpai!"

He snapped back to reality when Yukie's voice pierced through the dreamy haze that had started surrounding him, and his gray eyes blinked when he saw her holding her chapter at him. "What is it?" Yukie gave him an odd look, as if curious as to why was he dreaming earlier, before she brushed it off, and replied him. "Sorry, was I thinking about my father's latest deal. Anything?" he bluntly lied.

"Try it. I'm sure you haven't eaten this before." Yukie repeated her earlier, a smile now curving her lips upwards as she motioned her chopsticks at Kyouya again. The dark haired Host gave the half eaten dish a wary look, before taking the chopsticks gingerly from Yukie, and popping a piece of the chicken cutlet in his mouth. Yukie's eyes watched him as he chewed, and to his surprise, Kyouya found himself actually enjoying the mouthful of chicken. As per usual however, he didn't comment, and merely nodded his head, grunting an intelligible answer when Yukie asked. He didn't feel like admitting it was good, but neither did he want to lie either.

But somehow or rather, he found that she was able to somehow read his answer, the fact proven when she grinned mischievously at him. "I told you it was good." She commented when Kyouya finally swallowed his mouthful, and had started to look bored again. At her words, his eyes widened, and he turned to face her, but Yukie had went back to eating. Truth was, Yukie read Kyouya like a book, despite him forever trying to hide behind an impassive mask, all were rendered useless when it came to Yukie. "You're going to get a stomach ache." He retorted, watching her as she scooped spoonfuls after spoonfuls in to her mouth. But Yukie just smirked at him, before swallowing her final mouthful.

"Where are you going after this?" she asked, disregarding his last comment as she stood up, followed suit by Kyouya, both headed back out towards the main street of Ginza. "Ginza Wako. I need to get a gift, remember?" he replied, shooting her a look that said 'what-happened-to-your-memory'. Yukie grinned sheepishly, and walked next to him in silence as they headed towards the main clock tower of Ginza. Fact was, she tended to forget things easily around him. His presence took her attention, and somehow just looking at him, seemed like a fun enough activity for Yukie, as the both of them headed towards the clock tower.

They were 5 feet away from it however, when thunder suddenly rolled across the skies, and without warning, rain spilled forth from the clouds heavy and hard. Of one accord, both picked up their paces and ran towards Ginza Wako, but by the time they got there, although not drenched, Yukie was already quite wet, the bottom half of her baby doll blouse clicking to her bare skin. Kyouya on the other hand, was quite dry, due to his leather jacket. "Darned rain." Yukie grumbled, as she ran a hand through her long blonde hair, and then tried to wipe off the water off her skin, but the blouse remained wet, much to her chagrin. Kyouya took one look at her rather damp blouse, before rolling his eyes, and shrugging out of his leather jacket.

"Ne?" Yukie looked up when she felt Kyouya draped his leather jacket over her bare shoulders. Her look was questioning, and Kyouya sighed before saying, "You're going to freeze if you walk in the Wako all damp. Wear it till you dry out." His simple words were curt and to the point, refusing to show emotion yet unable to hide his concern over her damp dress. _It wouldn't do good for her to catch a cold while with me. Father would have my head._ He reasoned, but like last time, the reason came after the action, like he was trying to justify what he did.

"Oh." Yukie said bluntly at his words, but she did as told, and slipped her hands in the sleeves. Though the jacket was rather big, and hung off her like a gunny sack, Yukie suddenly found herself smiling, feeling rather fuzzy inside, she couldn't help the small, gentle smile that curled her lips upwards, as she looked at Kyouya again. "Thanks." Her soft voice replied, and her gold eyes sparkled with gratitude, and… something else? Kyouya looked away before he got too entranced by her liquid amber gaze. "Lets go in." he sad curtly, trying to get his rational thoughts in order again, as they stepped in the air conditioned building, a strong blast of cold air hitting them the moment they entered.

Yukie shivered, but bit down the biting cold that seeped through the damp clothing, before asking. "What are you looking for?"

"Jewelry? That's what all girls like, don't they?" Kyouya replied, looking down at her. When his gaze fell on her however, only did he realize how vulnerable she looked in his too-large coat, and her golden molten eyes looking up at him seemed to hold more then just playful mischievousness. Yukie shook her head, her features slipping in to a contemplative look. "Really? Not me though. I find them a bother." She paused, and then looked up at him again, smirking impishly. "Except for bracelets. Those are nice."

Kyouya gave her a dubious look. She didn't like jewelry? That was new. "Don't give me that look Kyouya-senpai. Girls aren't prototypes with the exact same liking you know." Yukie teased, when she realized that Kyouya was looking at her, and with a start, he looked away, pushing his glasses up on his nose again as they continued meandering through the glass cases. Well, shouldn't he _know_ that all girls weren't alike? Why else would he prepare 6 different types of hosts in the Host Club? But then again, why is he so bent on categorizing Yukie as one of the typical females, even if he _knew_ she was different.

"What about this?"

Her voice snapped Kyouya's thoughtful silence again, and he looked to find Yukie holding a diamond studded bracelet. Its design was elegent, simple yet classy. But when Kyouya looked at Yukie, he _knew _she was not kidding when she told him she didn't like jewelry. Her eyes didn't sparkle, not like she did when she liked something. Somehow, Kyouya just could sense it when she particularly favored something. He didn't know whether was it her gold eyes, or just her way of speech, he just knew it.

"Not really. It doesn't suit."

"Ah." Yukie gave him an odd look, before returning the bracelet to the salesgirl. He seemed a little more... relaxed? She sneaked a look at him from the corner of her eye, before quickly averting her gaze again back forward. _Yup. Definitely more relaxed. _She concluded, a small smile forming on her lips. She actually _liked_ this more relaxed version of Kyouya. His easygoing tone was soothing to her ear, and if he thought she didn't see the small smile he was wearing when they first saw each other, he was wrong, for Yukie's sharp eyes caught it, and was elated, much to her surprise. Why did she want him to be himself around her so much?

Before her thoughts could continue to figure themselves out, a sudden tune that seem to start from nowhere made her attention immediately shift, and her eyes roved to sought out the source of the music. Sure enough, a second later, the pair of liquid amber eyes fell upon a porcelain opened music box, a glass swan in the middle as the tune that floated from it, Yukie identified as the _Blue Danube. _As if in a trance, her legs moved her towards the porcelain wrought music box, and she looked transfixed at the spinning glass swan upon the surface as the fine music trinkled out.

Kyouya's eyes widened, and he followed her path silently, standing behind her as she looked at the music box. His eyes went over the music box once, before sliding towards Yukie's rather transfixed gaze. Her eyes seemed rather glazed, and... wistful? Somehow, it seemed as if she wanted the music box, but was unable to have it. But why? She could probably afford to buy a whole beach of her own if she wanted it. Odd.

But the truth was, to Yukie, a music box meant memories. It was not a simple box with a dancing figurine and music. The first time she was a music box was when she was 4, and her mom and bought her her first music box. That had been lost when she got shipped from the tiny town to main town Tokyo. But even till this day, when she looked at a music box, she was reminded of her mom. So to Yukie, not any normal music box would do. It needs a story behind it for it to be special to her.

"I'll take it."

"Eh?!" Yukie looked up with wide eyes at Kyouya when she heard those words. He looked down at her, looking at the rather stunned girl over his glasses, before replying. "You're a lady of high taste, Yukie-san. I trust your judgement."

Yukie gave him a rather amused look, before giggling. "Chan."

Kyouya turned to her with a questioning look, to which she promptly explained. "Yukie-chan." and then she turned to him, and grinned impishly. "And I'll call you Kyouya-kun." she commented with a rather chirpy tone, before smiling at him one last time, and walking away. Kyouya looked at her as she dissapeared in the crowd. _Why is it always her walking away from me when we're together? _he gave an amused thought, but his lips curled up in a smile. A smile slightly wider then the one before. A genuine smile that sprouted from the pleased emotion he had within him. He didn't know why, he didn't know how. But being around Sohma Yukie, Kyouya can always be himself, no matter what.

--

_Keep forgetting to put this at the end of each chpater before. . Review please? gives out marshmallows_


	5. Chapter 4

The school bell had rang not too long ago, and by now, the hallways of Ouran had already emptied out as students went on their

The school bell had rang not too long ago, and by now, the hallways of Ouran had already emptied out as students went on their respective businesses. But again, only one girl was left wandering the hallways. Yukie had visited the library and the various music rooms by now, and after giving up trying to figure out why did the elite school need four music rooms and two different libraries, the girl had just counted it as a case of too much cash and no idea where to spend it, before heading to the Third Music Room.

Not that she had any idea why she wanted to go there. It was a whim of the moment thing, but Yukie had a suspicion that the twins would be fun to hang out with, and Tamaki would provide ample entertainment.

Which she was proven correct the moment Yukie walked in. The moment she stepped in, a loud "Tamaki-senpai! Yamette!" could be heard, and her golden eyes turned, and sparkled with amusement when she saw Haruhi trying to fend off and his dress again. "But Haruhi! The party is tomorrow night, you're going, aren't you?" Tamaki asked, and Yukie shook her head ruefully when she saw his gleaming eyes. As far as she knew, the Host Club were attending some party tomorrow night, and Tamaki has been trying to get Haruhi to wear that dress all week. _Why does he never get the fact that if she wears it, she can't remain in the Host Club anymore?_ Yukie shook her head at Tamaki's dense acts. The girl had kinda figured out Haruhi was a girl, especially since that day when Tamaki blurted out in front of Yukie that she was his _daughter_. Try as he might to cover his mistake, Yukie got the point.

"Tamaki-senpai, how many times do I have to tell you, I'll be busy tomorrow night! My calculus test is the next day." Haruhi rejected again, a defeated look written across her face. Tamaki's excited, rather childish looking face immediately evaporized, turning in to a dejected expression at Haruhi's denial. "But Haruhi! Its another chance to spend time with daddy! Don't you _want_ to spend time with Daddy?"

"Only an idiot would want to spend time with him." Yukie looked up, and was mildly jolted when she saw Kyouya standing next to her, notebook in hand as he looked at Tamaki out of amused eyes. He may not have a smile upon his lips, but Yukie detected the tender tone when he spoke of Tamaki, and she swore she saw his eyes softened. Her liquid gold eyes turned to the brooding Host King, and then back to look at Kyouya again, before Yukie herself gave a small smile. _So he has a tender spot for Tamaki-senpai? No wonder Hunny-senpai said they were best friends, despite Kyouya-kui's supposed ignorance when it comes to Tamaki-senpai._ The girl had been spending her recesses with the adorable Loli-Shota host for the past few days, and she found the small framed senior fun to be with, not to mention completely endearing.

Speaking of which… "Where's Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai?" Yukie suddenly asked, looking up at Kyouya. Kyouya looked down at her, and a small frowned creased his forehead. Kyouya had expected, when she walked through those doors, that she would be looking for him. _Not that we have any strings attached or anything._ He had furthered reminded himself, but still, he couldn't resist the little shock, and irritation that seeped through when he heard Yukie asking for Hunny and Mori. "Their at the dojo." He replied curtly, unable to filter the rather sharp tone in his words. Frankly, he had no idea why did he feel irritated, but he just did.

"Oh?" Yukie voiced out, when she heard the small-statured senior was at the dojo. So the loli-shota boy fought? She didn't know that. A small smile curled her lips upwards as she wondered what would Hunny look like fighting. Adorable? He already was adorable looking anyway. Yukie would kill to have a younger brother as adorable as Hunny-senpai.

"What party are you guys attending tomorrow night anyway?"

"Some corporate daughters event." Kyouya paused, hestitating a minute, before he asked. "Do you wanna come? I can get invites for you."

"No thanks." Yukie made a face. "I have another one on tomorrow night." she explained, and then wrinkled her nose. Hana's birthday party was tomorrow. As her step-sister, it was obligatory for Yukie to make an appearance, since Sohma Kazunari was all about public appearances, but Yukie would much rather hole up in her room with her books, since she already _knew_ Hana was probably going to flaunt everything in front of her, from her presents, to her parent's attention.

Looking down at her, Kyouya smiled involuntarily again. Even if he couldn't explain it, somehow just being around her made him feel at ease. With her, he didn't feel a need to pretend, nor the need to be a hundred percent perfect. His smile came naturally, and his movements were more then himself. Around her, he forgot the need to strive and beat everyone just to be the successor to the Ootori Empire. All he needed was to be himself.

"Kyouya-kun? Nani?"

Her voice brought his attention back in to focus again, and he found himself staring at a pair of gold molten eyes, and felt his pulse hitch. "Nothing." he muttered out, unable to think of a better reason to find himself staring at her. But truth was, he didn't _mind_ staring at her. Just looking at her, seemed rather refreshing to him. After being forcefully shoved under a pleasant, more then perfect mask for 24 hours, 365 days a year, Kyouya needed an escape. _Any escape._

Yukie looked back at where the twins were harassing Haruhi again, just to annoy Tamaki, and laughed when Tamaki actually started to ct all flustered and trying to pry the twins away from his 'daughter'. Laughing at their antics, yet Yukie could see that all of the teases and mockery were only playful acts of the twins. "Its nice being here." she suddenly commented, a soft smile playing upon her lips. Kyouya looked down at her, and gave a curious look, one that turned to a questioning gaze when Yukie met her gaze with his gray orbs. "What do you mean?" he asked, unable to resist the question.

Yukie shrugged, before replying. "I guess, its because you guys seem so much like a family with each other?" Kyouya blinked, and gave a light laugh, much to Yukie's surprise and delight. _His laugh is nice. Like... a warm summer breeze._ she thought, and her smile turned wider, if not brighter, when she looked at him. "Thats what Tamaki calls us. A family." he explained, and shook his head ruefully, before pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "I guess we usually just follow whatever he says."

--

Her hair was done up in a ponytail, its long strands cascading to the small of her back like a gold waterfall, and her eyes were enhanced by the silver eyeliner and dark brown eyeshadow, making them seem the exact hue of the finest champagne, a liquid gold pair of orbs. In a simple, off shoulder, cream colored summer dress that ended around her knees, Yukie sighed, and swept her brush one last time through her silky strands, before picking up her small gift for Hana, and exited her room to enter the house's vast gazebo at the east of the Matsumoto Mansion. The moment she entered, Yukie gave a grimace at the sound of high pitched giggling and squealing, and the sharp, teen punk music playing. Hana was the epitome of the girly, band-era teen, and Yukie had to bear with it every step of the way.

Looking up, Yukie gulped when she saw her father standing with Hana and Takeru, and sure enough, her father's wide, Satuki, was glaring at her. Knowing enough to know what the look meant, Yukie pasted a smile on her face, before walking up towards her younger step-sister's side, and passed her the gold gauze wrapped box. "Tanjoubi omedettou, Hana." Yukie wanted to throw up at the sickly sweet smile her half-sister gave her, but resisted the urge to do so, and merely smiled, before breaking off from the large crowd surrounding the birthday girl, before walking off to the side where a buffet spread was set out.

"Konbanwa, Yukie-chan."

Turning around in surprise at the familiar voice, Yukie's eyes widened when she saw the familiar tall, dark haired Host. Sure enough, near the crowd, she could see the twin red heads, and the bouncy Host King, accompanied by the brown haired feminine member along with the two cousins. "What are you guys doing here, Kyouya-kun?" Yukie asked, unable to contain her surprise, as her gaze slide from where the other Host members were greeting Hana, back to where Kyouya stood before her. "Looks like the party we were supposed to attend, was your sister's birthday party." Kyouya replied, a smirk curling his lips up, but Yukie smiled when she detected the tease in his eyes. "Half-sister."

"Right. Step-sister."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I just found out yesterday night, and I haven't seen you all day."

"Good point." Yukie said sheepishly, but before they could say anything more, they were interrupted when Yukie's dark haired step-sister suddenly jumped in out of nowhere, and immediately clung to Kyouya's arm. The Shadow King's features immediately slipped in to a pleasent, charming facade, his smile as fake as a wooden bird, and Yukie, even if she was rather pleased that Kyouya didn't at all smile genuinely at Hana, still couldn't repress the urge of wanting to use a crowbar to pry Hana's sticky fingers away from his arms. "Kyouya-san! Why didn't you come and greet me when you first came? I was wondering about you!"

"Gomen, Hana-chan. I was wondering why your sister is standing here alone, thats all." Kyouya replied the dark haired sister of Yukie. Looking at the both of them, he realized both step-siblings shared their father's natural eyes, but the shades of their hair vastly differed. "She'll be fine here. Come on! We're cutting the cake!" Hana said, and before Kyouya, or even Yukie could respond, the dark haired Host was being dragged off. He managed one last look at Yukie, who seemed highly amused by how he was getting treated, before he suddenly found himself standing next to Sohma Kazunari and his wife, both smiling pleasantly at him. Of course he knew what they wanted. Better ties with his father. He managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes, and smiled at them, as everyone started to sing the birthday song.

Stepping up to the crowd, Yukie joined in the song, but only for appearances sake. She knew her step-mother would scream bloody murder if the headlines tomorrow read **'Sisters rivalry?' **with a huge picture of Yukie not appearing at Hana's party splashed across the entertainment page of tomorrows paper. Her gift was simple. A simple silver locket with a picture of their family inside, but Yukie doubted Hana would appreciate it anyway. The rebellious teen was not at all family based.

"Kyouya-kun! What did you get me?" Hana asked shamelessly, the moment the song ended, and she was prodded to started opening presents. Yukie looked up, wondering what did he get her. _Not the music box. _Suddenly, she found herself thinking. Her eyes looked up at him, and she wondered. Would he give the music box? Surely not, not after he had seen her eyes on it. Even if Yukie didn't explain, she had hoped that somehow, Kyouya would know she loved the music box.

Her eyes was fixated on the box as Hana unwrapped the present, and then she pulled out... the rose porcelain music box Yukie had seen at Ginza Wako the other day. Her heart dropped, and her previously sparkling eyes dulled and dimmed, when Hana opened the box, and the blonde haired girl recognized the glass wrought swan and the music that floated from within the box. _He did._ Somehow, Yukie didn't like the idea of Hana owning a music box. If anything, she knew her half-sister had no appreciation for objects of beauty and art. The moment the presents entered her room, they'd dissapear under her piles of belongings, left forgotten.

"Oh." Hana said. A little stunned when she saw the music box, before she pasted a huge, fake smile on her face, and gushed at Kyouya. "Thank you! Its gorgeous Kyouya-kun!" Yukie wanted to throw up when she heard Hana's sickly sweet voice, and unable to look anymore, she turned her eyes away, and retreated from the crowds. Her chest ached somehow. She couldn't take it. Not even bothering to take a coat, she exited the room and stepped out in to the gardens where the cool air breeze mingling with the crisp autumn air made her skin shiver, but she hardly noticed.

Kyouya looked up, his skin prickling at the too sweet voice of Sohma Hana. Her more then fake expressions were starting to annoy him, although he didn't show it. But when his gray eyes didn't see Yukie standing around, his eyes immediately went to search the room, but to no avail. Frowning, he nudged Tamaki beside him. "Did you see Yukie-chan?"

"Huh?" Tamaki said, looking up from where he was busy entertaining some girls who seemed to be fawning over him. The Lobelia Girls didn't exactly get to see the famed Ouran Host Club much. Kyouya rolled his eyes, and instead, excused himself from Sohma Kazunari and his wife, not paying heed to Hana since she was busy opening her presents, before he squeezed himself away from the crowd around the birthday girl, and searched the room with his eyes more thoroughly, but still he couldn't find her. _Where did she go?_ he wondered, a little worriedly, despite his reluctance to feel worried, he spied the slightly ajar door leading outside, and left with no choice, followed the only lead he had.

Sure enough, he found her standing alone in the garden, the space illuminated by spotlights around the garden, she stood in her cream colored dress, her eyes turned up to the sky looking at the lone full moon hanging above. "Yukie-chan, what are you doing out here?"

Yukie's attention was jolted when she heard his voice, but she didn't reply, merely looked over her shoulder to make sure that it _was_ him, before she returned her gaze forward. "You used me, didn't you?" her voice was soft, and emotionless, as she spoke, and Kyouya's eyes widened. "What?" he asked, a little confused now. "You knew you were buying a gift for my sister. You wanted to get the best gift so that you could get better deals with my father." she paused, and then turned around, looking at him, her gold eyes held a wistful tune, something Kyouya wished he didn't see, wished he could replace the wistful gaze with her bright, vibrant gaze. "Didn't you, Kyouya-kun? You're always using other people for your own benefits."

"Well this time, you're wrong. Hana would never appreciate a music box. After tonight, it'll probably end up shattered somewhere in the corner of her room. A music box is wasted on her, Kyouya-kun."

"Yukie! You're being ridiculous! I didn't even know the girl I was buying for was your sister, till today evening!" Kyouya tried to defend, but Yukie's gaze never wavered. "Don't lie, Kyouya-kun. I thought I could see _you_. I thought you _liked_ spending time with me. But... wishful thinking? I'm just kidding myself."

"Yuk-"

"Don't look for me again. I can forgive anything in this world. But I can never forgive someone who uses me to get to my family." Yukie spoke, her tone still silent, and without a word, she turned and walked away. Her chest ached, her breathe heaved, and she felt tears pricking at her eyes. She didn't realized she had fallen for the guy till just now, when she realized he was using him. Walking away from him? The hardest thing she had done. But she couldn't trust him. Not when he used her. Her skin shivered, and only then did she realize how the biting cold was affecting her. But seeing as how she was feeling rather numb right now, it probably didn't matter.

As she entered the doors not far from the gardens that led to the main house, her eyes closed, and she willed the dull ache to go away. She can't afford this. Not now.

--

Left standing alone in the garden, Kyouya looked at Yukie's retreating form. Damnits, he was not _supposed_ to feel anything. Success in the business world didn't mean relationships or laughter. It was work, and time-consuming suffering. Ootori Kyouya didn't have time for girls nor for relationships if he needed to make it to the top and surpass his brothers to obtain the Ootori Empire.

But without Yukie, that meant retreating back within that stupid mask he had been wearing for the past 18 years, this time with no escape out. Living under a false smile, under fake pretenses and a charm that practically oozed lies. As his gray eyes watched, he remembered how, over the past years, only Fuyumi and Tamaki could make him be himself. But now Tamaki was busy with Haruhi, and Fuyumi was constantly with her husband. Most of the time, Kyouya was either with people who was looking for benefits from him, or he was the one figuring out ways to use people. To constantly be on your feet, thinking and conniving your way up, was tiring. Of anyone, Kyouya should know that.

And it was Yukie, for the first time in months, that allowed him to be himself again. To smile, and to laugh, with no fears that if he ever let his carefully constructed mask slip, that something would happen. Around her, he didn't feel the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Without realizing what he was doing, suddenly Kyouya started running to where she had dissapeared, his feet picking up the pace as she rounded a bend, and he yanked opened the door he saw close behind her, and was met with a pair of startled gold eyes that stared out of him from withins the dimly lighted house. "Kyouya-kun?" he heard her ask, but by that time, Kyouya was a little more then off-course, not to mention slightly delirious.

The next thing he knew, his hands had darted forward to wind themselves quickly around her small waist. Her light, startled gasp did not go unnoticed by him, but he didn't give her a chance to reply. Before she could say a word, her brought his lips to meet hers, and when his warm lips touched hers, he felt the weight of the world lift completely off his shoulders.

--

_Reviews? -passes out more marshmallows- Thanks to all who commented! -hugs everyone_


	6. Chapter 5

**Replies_  
_**_black ennui, Jaganshi Mori, Kage Fuschichou_  
;; thankyyuuu. You girls are sweeties. –more marshmallows-

_Kristy_  
yes. It IS Yukie he kissed. I'm not _that_ evil as to make him kiss Hana. XD

_Cannec616_  
oops. Hehe. –sheepish smile- I think that's a habit from too many years of roleplaying, cause RP requires you to describe everything out in detail. Gotcha. I'll tone down on the describing. Thanks. –gives marshmallows- xD

_Aquaticmage_  
Smores… I WANT SOME! XD And thanks for reviewing. Her reaction… Well, read on and see. D

--

Trudging through the school hall, Yukie's steps were tired and groggy. And why shouldn't she be? Afterall, being plagued by a cold, and a energy draining fever at the same time was exhausting. But perhaps the only thing that made it worst was that dastardly memory. One that made her warm in every nook and cranny when she thought of it, yet at the same time flooded her senses with doubt and insecurity.

-x-  
_His kiss had came too suddenly for Yukie's mind to process quick enough, but her body responded almost immediately. Her senses flared to attention, and her lips moved against his in response, her arms gripped against the front of his shirt, as sensation after sensation of sweet desire swept through her like never before. But that was __**before**__ she got her logic straightened out._

_The moment she realized what she was doing, Yukie's grip loosened against Kyouya's shirt, and she pushed him away, the harsh jerk from a mind-spinning world back to reality a little unnerving, she found herself breathing heavily. When she looked up at him, his features were impassive and calm, as if nothing had ever happened before. But when she looked in to his gray eyes, she saw confusion and surprise. Shock at her rejection?_

_Yukie didn't waste time in finding out. Before any of them could respond, she had closed the door quickly, and ran up to her room, closing her room door behind her in one swift movement, before she sank in her bed, her mind a turmoil of goodness-knows-what.  
_-x-

Sighing, Yukie leaned on the wall, willing her headache to go away. _This is getting hopeless._ she groaned inwardly as the bell rang, the sharp sound sending a jolt through her already throbbing head. Any person with a sane mind should stay at home when they're sick, right? Not Sohma Yukie. She'd probably just get scolded at the whole day, and since that wasn't going to do anything to help her fever, she might as well came to school. But then again, having three straight periods of maths wasn't exactly a pleasent idea either. Yukie was already,naturally bad at numbers and calculations. Put her to it when she's sick, and she'll probably faint.

Putting her hand to her forehead to check her tempreture, she rolled her eyes, and decided to skip maths class altogether. To put her with numbers when she's sick would be pure torture, and Yukie had no wish to put herself through misery and hell for the next hour and a half. Pushing away from the wall she was leaning on to, Yukie turned and headed away from where the classrooms were filling up, seeing no point in accidently bumping in to her sensei's if she was already planning to skip class, the girl headed towards the South Wing.

Blindly making her way to a more empty part of their huge school grounds, Yukie was mumbling to herself, feeling slightly light headed by now. "Great. You decide to skip class, but where do you go? Not the infirmary. They'll just send you home." the girl muttered, as her eyes searched the hallway she was in, when her gaze landed on the Third Music Room, and a small plan formulated in her head. _They won't be around, since its class hours, and their club has the most couches in one place I've ever seen._ she contemplated a second more, before deciding to use the Third Music Room, and entered. Thankfully, the place was empty, and the girl flicked the lights off and switched on the air-conditioning, before throwing her bag to one side, and lying down on the couch.

_I'll just have to get up before the bell rings..._ she thought sleepily, and it wasn't long before Yukie was softly sleeping on the couch.

--

Classes held no interest for him, business and economics lessons more so. Why should he bother anyway? Ootori Kyouya was good enough in both, he didn't need them. Frankly, the only reason he registered for them was because his elder brother's had taken those courses, and he wanted to prove to them he was better in everything they did. But Kyouya didn't even need to attend those classes to ace the exams. Which was probably the reason why he had spent a good part of the last hour in the library on his laptop, reviewing the cosplay rentals for the day, as well as checking up on advanced bookings and making sure everything was in order.

Now left with half an hour before school officially ended and club activities started, Kyouya made his way to the Third Music Room, wanting to do some last minute touch ups in the club room. But when he entered the room, his gray eyes widened at the sight of a familiar blonde head, her long hair draped over the armstand of the couch where she slept, her breathing light and choppy. Somehow, Kyouya couldn't find the will to tear his eyes away from her sleeping form.

Ever since he had kissed her out of the blue at the party 2 nights ago, Kyouya had to admit, he hadn't been able to pry her away from his attentions. The only way he was able to get away from her smile and laughter haunting his every thought was throwing himself in a crazy amount of work, and even then, she would sometimes still appear in his head, her smile enchanting to him, her presence soothing. He knew she had been avoiding him, but... he never knew she was sick. Was it because she spent too much time standing out in the open that night? Unable to stop himself from walking closer to him, he gently touched her forehead, and his eyes widened. She was running a temperature! But what is she doing at school if then?

Suddenly, she stirred, and when her eyes opened to register his presence, her sleepy expression melted in to one of shot, and Kyouya raised his brows when he saw her shoot up to a seating position immediately, embarrassment flooding her features. "I-I should go." she murmured quickly, as if anxious to leave. But Kyouya caught the hand that had been reaching out to get her bag, and pushed her back against the couch where she had been getting up to leave, before putting his hand against her forehead again, assessing her temperature. "Why aren't you home if you're sick?"

"Eh? Er... Em..."

"Answer me, Yukie-chan."

Yukie gave him a look, one that mixed confusion with anxious distress. She hadn't known how to react to him after that kiss, and even till now, she still didn't know what should she do when confronted by him. On one hand, she was still miffed that he had given Hana the music box. Yukie was quite sure she had heard Hana breaking it in her room the other day. But on the other hand, Yukie would be a fool if she denied that she liked him, even the slightest bit. Being around him was refreshing for Yukie, despite the fact that he almost always wore that stupid facade, but Yukie liked to see the genuine smile he gave her once in a while.

"Yukie."

"Fine. It doesn't matter if I stay home or not, no one would notice, okay? Happy now?" Yukie finally replied, her tone irritated and annoyed as she made a move grab her bag again. And again, Kyouya stopped her, his brows creased in curiosity. No one would notice? Was her family really that heartless? If no one would notice, Kyouya shuddered to think what would happen to her if she got in to an accident at home. _Letting her go home now is out of the question. She probably would receive no proper attention._ he debated with himself, unable to stop himself from worrying what would happen if he let Yukie home without even proper medication and treatment.

The decision was made in a split second, when he looked up to see her fine features. The gold eyes that was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and curious anger was enough to let Kyouya know she was still slightly mad at him, but Kyouya would be an idiot if he let her go home alone now. Sliding his cell phone out from his pocket, he texted Tamaki a quick message saying he would be absent for club activities, and took the bag she had thrown on the adjacent couch, before gathering Yukie up in his arms, despite her protests.

"Kyouya-kun! Yamette! Where are you bringing me?!" Yukie demanded, when she got swept up in Kyouya's arm's princess style. The way he carried her made it seem as if she weighed no more then a feather, but the contact brought her pulse racing, and it took every ounce of her will-power to _not_ blush. "Kyouya-kun! Put me down! People will see!" Yukie demanded again, when they stepped out of the Third Music Room in to the empty hallway.

"Its 20 minutes before end of class, so no one would be around. And I'm bringing you to my place."

"Eh?!"

"If you were to go home now, you'll get no proper treatment anyway. I'll ask for my family physician to look over you once, before you go home."

"Eh?!"

"Stop that. I'm not about to eat you." Kyouya protested against the loud sound of question and bewilderment Yukie made when he announced his intents. Looking down at her, with her features arranged in an expression that was of obvious shock and confusion, Kyouya involuntarily smiled. _She looked adorable this way_. he thought, and this time, didn't bother to correct his thoughts. Heck, he kissed her before. So what's the point? He liked her, that much was true. How could he not? Aside from Fuyumi and Tamaki, she was probably the only other person who didn't at all give him a sense of constricting him when he's with her. Kyouya always looked for benefits when he did something. This time was no difference. The only difference was that it benefitted him, and only him. Sohma Yukie made Kyouya be himself, like never before. Now, the only question left was how, and when to tell her.

--

His room was huge, that much Yukie could tell when she opened her eyes. The girl had fallen asleep in the car on the journey here. She didn't know how, or why, but leaning against Kyouya's shoulder was too comfortable to _not_ fall asleep. And seeing as she practically had evil gremlins using pick axes to hit her skull from the inside, sleep seemed like the best way to escape the throbbing dull headache that had started to pick up. As her groggy vision slowly adjusted to the bright sunlight that was bathing the room, Yukie distinctly picked out a figure sitting on a chair adjacent to the bed she was lying in.

"Kyouya-kun?" she asked, in surprise and curiosity, the moment she identified the figure. Sitting up, her blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders, and Yukie cringed when she saw she was still in her uniform. There was a slightly numb sensation on her right arm, and sure enough when she ran an eye over it, a small puncture proved that someone had injected her with something. Her gaze flickered from her arm, to where Kyouya sat, and he rolled his eyes in exasperation. Did she really think he'll hurt her?

"My physician gave you an injection to reduce your temperature. You've been sleeping for... what, 3 hours? Its well past 4 now, and almost evening."

"What?!" Yukie exclaimed, her eyes widening as she looked at the wall clock that hung at the side of Kyouya's room, and gasped. "Oh my god." Kyouya couldn't hide the amused smile at her reaction, and shook his head ruefully at her, before standing up from his seat, and walked to the bed she lay in. Yukie's eyes were clearly wary and on guard as he sat at the edge of the bed, but they faded away to obvious curiosity as he picked up the glass of water, and a packet of tablets left there. "Here, take these. It'll help your cold." he instructed, as he passed the two items to the gold haired maiden, and she raised her brows at Kyouya in a questioning gesture.

Seeing her reaction, Kyouya sighed, and then looked up at her through the dark lock that had fallen over his gray eyes. "Am I really that calculative?" he asked. Yukie looked at him for a second, letting the question linger for a moment, before she popped the tablets in her mouth and took the glass of water he offered, washing the solitary white medication down her throat, before replying in a mock revealing tone. "Actually, Kyouya-kun, you are." she said bluntly, and managed a sly smirk when she saw obvious surprise at her blunt declaration, before she replaced the glass on her table, and falling backwards on the pillows again, pulling the covers over her shoulders. "I'm going to sleep. If I see you within a 5 feet vicinity of my when I wake up, you're dead." she threathened, and then closed her eyes.

Kyouya stared at her, a little shock propelling through his veins at her words, before, involuntarily, a chuckle bubbled, and surfaced through his mouth, and he shook his head at her playful chiding. Looking at her, her breathing already slowing to one of deep sleep, Kyouya wondered how could she, so easily break through his carefully constructed masks. What was it about her that made him so obvious, only in front of her anyway? Standing next to her, Kyouya brushed away a stray strand of gold hair that had flopped over her closed lashes, and his fingers brushed against her porcelain skin, a soft smile curling his lips upwards. This was probably the first time a girl other then Fuyumi had entered his room. Sleep in his bed? Yukie was definitely a first.

_"If I see you within a 5 feet vicinity of my when I wake up, you're dead._"

Kyouya smiled again at memory of her words. He doubted she would do anything to him if he had been leaning over her when she woke up, but he didn't want to make her distrust him even more. Thus, he moved away to where he had sat before, his laptop on the small table next to the chair, he pulled the device to his lap, and opened a webpage, giving her one last look, before his eyes shifted to his screen.

--

The streets of Harajuku was blistering hot. Being a pedestrian only shopping street, Kyouya couldn't possibly ask his chauffeur to drive him in, which was why he had entered the place on foot. If it was anything else, Kyouya would've sent one of his guards or maids to get it, but this was different. He needed to make it up to Yukie, and that girl wasn't looking for money, or riches. She wanted genuine heart, and if it was what it needed to have her joking around him and making him smile like before again, that was what he will give her.

His eyes roamed the signs hanging at the front of each shop, before they finally stopped on a sign with the writing 'Otokibako Music Boxes'. He smiled, having finally found what he was looking for, and pushed the door forward to enter the small, but homely looking shop. The shop specialised in music boxes, itself named after a one-of-a-kind hand cranked electronic music box. But the small business was most famous for its custom made music box, where you could pick out a unique tune, and decorate the box to your own liking.

As his eyes browsed through the various small figurines available for decorating the box, as well as the mechanism used to play the music, his smile appeared again when he thought of how Yukie had awoke at his room an hour after she had slept, her previously groggy eyes wide awake. It was obvious that the girl had completely forgotten she was sleeping in Kyouya's room, and had practically bolted out of his double storey bed room after a mutter, quick goodbye. It was amusing, that memory, and it was one that made him smile as he picked out a tune, and then the decorative items, before heading towards the working table.

Within half an hour, Kyouya was ready to throw the whole darn thing to the ground and burn it. Why did they have to be so darn tiny! Kyouya's fingers may not be round and stubby, in fact, they were actually quite slender, but compared to those puny figurines, his fingers were practically tree trunks in a world of midgets. Glaring at the small figurines he had dropped on the table, his glasses glinted, when he suddenly caught sight of a silver metallic item. Looking up, Kyouya almost swore. All along, right in front of him lay a pair of tweezers. Rolling his eyes, he took the instrument and got to work again, all the while cursing under his breathe. Falling for Sohma Yukie got him benefits, but this was just ridiculous.

--

Her fever had subsided, thanks to the injection Kyouya had requested his physician to administer to her, and her nose was almost all cleared up. Yet the clear image of her sleeping in his enormous bedroom, on his king sized bed, just _would not go away_. As much as Yukie tried to wipe it clean, tried to forget about it, every now and then she'd feel the soft sheets against her skin, and think of how _he_ had slept there. She'd feel the duck-feather filled pillow beneath her head, and thought about how _he_ had lay his head there every night. By now, it was getting a little infuriating. Even so, after she had practically fled from his room yesterday, she hadn't heard from him at all.

Which would explain why she was so surprised when Kyouya suddenly appeared in front of her while she was walking towards her History class. His expression was rather smug though, as far as Yukie could see, and her eyes widened when he suddenly handed a box to her. Her gaze flickered cautiously upwards towards him, before she took the rather heavy box in her fingers.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, turning the plain box in her palms, her eyes scrutinizing the object. Kyouya looked at her once, and gave a light smirk. By now, he ha given up trying to decipher the affect she had on him, and accepted them as they came. Smiles and smirks came in parcel and package with her, and Kyouya was actually quite glad that he was able to show his emotions freely around her. No need for perfection, no need for wondrous deeds. Around her, he merely needed to be himself.

"Open it and see." he replied, indicating with his head for her to proceed, he continued speaking. "You said your sister wouldn't know how to appreciate music boxes. Well, I'm hoping you'll appreciate this one." he explained. Yukie rolled her eyes though, much to his surprise. However, her next words merely served to amuse him. "Kyouya-kun... You _know_ its not about the-"

"Just open it and see, Yukie-chan." he stopped her mid-sentence. Again, she shot him a wary look, but this time, her fingers pried the lid of the box off. When her curious frown turned to a delighted smile upon sight of the custom made music box though, Kyouya smiled, pleased at her reaction. Her already charming gold eyes sparkled with delight as she took out the music box, decorated with a swan figurine in the middle of ice blue crystals. At a corner, her name was spelled out in bluish green crystals, and the edge of the clear, round box was lined with gold crystals finely sprinkled with silver glitter. Yukie's joy only further intensified when she turned the key to wind up the music box, and heard the fine, familiar tune of 'Blue Danube' coming from it.

Her heart thudded wildly. What did this mean? Looking up at him, her eyes were filled with unasked questions. Noticing the look in her eyes, Kyouya laughed softly, making sure that it wasn't heard by the small crowd that was starting to gather around them, all curious on what the Ootori son was doing to Yukie, he leaned forward to her, till his mouth was adjacent to her ear, and whispered softly, for her ears only. "I think I like you."

--

Sorry it took so long! Life was catching up. xD Hope you liked it! R&R pls! I have more marshmallows. xD Smores anyone?


	7. Chapter 6

Yukie's eyes widened when she heard his breathe tingling on her earlobe, and it took a second before the words completely registered in her mind. "You what?" she said, a little disbelieving. She couldn't exactly believe what she had just said, but that didn't exactly matter when he pulse started picking up its pace. Kyouya smirked at her words, but straightened up again, unwilling to repeat those words. Especially when he started to notice the narrowed eyes of his usual designaters in the crowd. Oh, the girls appreciated it enough when the twins started romancing each other up. Any of them enjoyed a little forbidden love now and again, but when it came to one of the Hosts attaching themselves to another girl, it could get rather ugly. Of course, with Haruhi lookin like a boy, no one suspected her and Tamaki, but Yukie with her long blonde hair and feminine form, was unmistakable for a girl.

"Come to the Host Club room after class today, I'll walk you to your class now." Kyouya whispered once more, before he turned her around by her shoulders and pushed her forward, pushing through the crowd that had started muttering and murmuring, Yukie's steps were rather dazed as she walked as Kyouya dictated, and he watched her actions with mild amusement, not touching her, yet never straying further then two steps behind her, Kyouya nudged her with his shoulder. "Snap out of it, Goldilocks. You didn't hear wrong." he said, his lips curling in a light smile when he saw her jaw drop slightly.

"Kyouya-kun?" he heard her ask, her eyes turning up to meet his and, he shook his head, stopping when they arrived to where he knew was her next class. "Get in class. I'll come and meet you after your class." Yukie cocked her brows, looking up at him, slight doubt in her eyes. What in the world got in to him? Did he loose a wire or something in the morning? Yukie couldn't help but wonder. Or was it something else? No matter what, she couldn't register the fact that he had said he liked her. It was a little... out of this world. But he seemed sincere enough, and the girl couldn't help but realize that his smile came more readily now, almost natural.

"Meet me after class? Is there really a need?" she couldn't resist asking, a little curious. What was the point? Its not as if she's accident prone and could end up in a hospital walking down the hallway. But Kyouya was adamant. Yukie might not have realized the slightly more then hard glance shot her way, but Kyouya had seen plenty, and he knew better then to let her walk alone in the hallway. "Don't argue with me Yukie." Kyouya replied in mild irritation.

Yukie blinked, before she laughed softly and nodded. Well, to argue with Kyouya was a waste of a time, but she did enjoy seeing his irritated look. She gave one last look at the music box in her hands, before smiling and waving at him, pushing her class doors open to enter her History class.

--

Peeking in the open door, Yukie gave a second thought on whether should she enter the Third Music Room the moment she saw Tamaki apparently on some ranting rave in the middle of the room himself. It wasn't like anyone else was listening to him. Haruhi was by a corner with the twins finishing up their work, Hunny-senpai was oblivious to everything except the lemon layered cake in front of him, Mori-senpai was reading a book, and Kyouya was at his table with his laptop. The moment she entered, Kyouya looked up, and gave a small smile at the sight of her, as he got up, preparing to walk over to her. Unfortunately, before the dark haired Host could get to Yukie, the girl stumbled backwards when the rambunctious Host King jumped in front of her, his violet eyes a little dazed to say the least.

"You! Are you the one in the rumors?! What did Kyouya say to you this morning?! Tell me everything!" Tamaki started to blabber, as he held her by the shoulders. Yukie was a little stunned by this little outburst, her eyes wide as she looked at Tamaki for a moment, before answering. "T-Tamaki-senpai. I-" but before she could finish, Kyouya intervened, firmly prying Tamaki's fingers off of Yukie's shoulder, giving his gold haired friend a pointed look that obviously said 'back-off', he gave a smile at Yukie, before turning to Tamaki, raising his brows in question.

But the Host King was off in his own world again, muttering to himself. Snatches of 'impossible' and 'everything will be different', along with a couple of 'family' as well as 'mummy and daddy' could be heard, before Tamaki suddenly turned around again, his look of worry completely melted to a look of immense relief, as he looked over Kyouya's shoulder at Yukie, who was standing behind Kyouya, despite her protests. "Yukie-chan! You're officially my new daughter! Call daddy!" Tamaki explained, and the next thing she knew, Yukie was picked up by her arms and swung around once, before Kyouya snatched the gold haired maiden out of Tamaki's grip in irritation. "Tamaki, what are you-"

"I know! We'll have a family outing tomorrow! We'll go the theme park!" Tamaki started exclaiming. At the mention of the theme park, the Hitachiin exchanged looks of equal devilish light, before they said simultaneously. "Good idea Tono!"

"Tamaki..." Kyouya started in a defeated tone, as he tried to talk the exuberant gold haired sophomore out of the ridiculous idea. Family outing? What in the world was going on in the baka's head anyway? But again, Tamaki practically ignored Kyouya, as he jumped towards Haruhi, whom had buried her head in her arms the moment she saw him coming. "Haruhi! You'll be coming with us right!" he practically sang, as he bounced towards the brown haired feminine Host.

Yukie raised her brow at Tamaki and his buoyant acts, before she nudged at Kyouya. "Daughter?" she asked in curiosity, when Kyouya brought his eyes down to met hers. The guy on the other hand, just rolled his eyes and made as if he was waving Tamaki away. "Ignore him. His just too dense to realize his in love with Haruhi." Kyouya explained, as he propelled her towards where he sat by the hand he pressed on her back. "In love with her?" Yukie echoed in surprised, she followed Kyouya's propelling, but shot surprised look at him. Kyouya let out an amused breathe, but nodded. "Again, ignore them." he said, as he settled in front of the chair and continued on his laptop again, but at the same time watching Yukie from time to time from the corner of his eyes.

But Yukie couldn't ignore them. To her, the antics of Tamaki and Haruhi were far too amusing, and as she watched, she couldn't help letting out soft giggles now and then when she saw Haruhi trying to fend off Tamaki's advances, and her giggles turned to laughter when the Host King pouted in a corner after each rejection, yet he jumped back to the mood in record time each and every time. "His always like that." Suddenly, Kyouya spoke up, his voice causing Yukie to turn towards him.

"Ne?"

"His the biggest idiot I've ever known. But I don't blame him. He was taken away from his mother at a young age, and he was thrown in a house alone, with only his servants for company." Kyouya's voice was soft now, and tender even, if Yukie could detect it underneath multiple layers of masked nonchalance. Her ears strained to catch it, but she was sure it was there. Gold eyes turned towards Kyouya, and then they sparkled with soft understandment. "You care for him, don't you Kyouya-kun?" she asked, her soft tone matching his. At her words, Kyouya's gaze shifted to her, and her eyes widened when she saw, if possible, the tender light that had been illuminating his gray eyes deepened a degree. "You think?"

Yukie paused, a little unsure of what to say for a minute, before she smiled, and then reached for her bag. "I think, that Kyouya-kun only makes as if he doesn't care." she commented lightly, her attention on searching for her book. Kyouya's fingers paused in their typing. Again, she had gotten everything about him spot on, but this time, Kyouya was only mildly surprised. Frankly, by now, he knows better then to be surprised at whatever affect Yukie had on him by now. "I'll drive you home." he said, dismissing the last comment as his fingers resumed typing.

"Is there really a need? You've walked me from every class, and now you're bringing me home? I can walk you know." Yukie protested, which was true. From each and every class, the moment she walked out, she saw him waiting at the doorway, and he insisted on walking her to every class, much to her curiosity. Wherever did his sudden interest in her every class, she had no idea, but she did find it rather endearing, and Yukie wasn't complaining. "Yukie." again, Kyouya said her name in a tone asking her to please not pick a fight with him. This time, Yukie knew what was coming, and she laughed, and nodded. "Alright, alright. I get the point." she said, her smile impish, as she gave one last look at Kyouya, before leaning backwards to read her book.

--

"Tell me again, why are we here?"

Yukie looked up at Kyouya's obviously irritated look, and tried to a hide laugh. Hunny and the twins were already on their way to the rides, Tamaki obviously dragging Haruhi along. As always, Mori was with his gold haired cousin, but both Yukie and Kyouya were lagging behind, Kyouya feeling rather annoyed. Frankly, he wouldn't mind spending a day with Yukie. In fact, he rather liked the idea. But to be with the blonde, dense Host King, and the rest of his prying friends? They may be his friends, but Kyouya had his limits. His hands in his pockets, he sauntered along next to Yukie, looking at her every now and again. Somehow, Kyouya just found his eyes pulled towards her, and no matter the amount of time, he still found it nice to just _look_ at her smiling face and sparkling gold eyes.

"Because they're your friends."

Yukie looked up, and smiled impishly at Kyouya, as she trailed along the rowdy group in front of them. They were trying to wrangle Haruhi in to the roller coaster, despite the female Host's protests, all words fell on deaf ears. It didn't take long for them to get Haruhi seated and belted in, and Tamaki turned to Kyouya. "Oi! Kyouya! Yukie-chan! Hurry up!" Tamaki called, his hands waving at them. Yukie made a move to run towards them, but Kyouya surprised her by grabbing the hand she had started to raise to wave back at Tamaki, before replying himself. "You guys go ahead! We'll meet you at the entrance later!" he said, and before Yukie had a chance to question, or ponder, Kyouya had dragged her away.

"Uwa! Kyouya-kun!" Yukie squealed as she got dragged away by the hand. Not that she minded, but she was curious as to Kyouya's sudden odd behavior, and she _did_ want to join the rest on the roller coaster. Apparently, it seems that Kyouya had other plans though. "I'm not going to share you with a bunch of idiots for the whole day." Kyouya muttered under his breath, his irritation obvious, but his words barely audible. Yukie did catch small snatches of _'share' _and _'idiots'_ however, and she laughed beneath her breathe, before running a little to catch up with Kyouya's long stride, and soon fell in step next to him.

Kyouya had no liking for cotton candy. Yukie loved the sweet snack. The theme park might be crowded with families on a day out, but that didn't stop Yukie from having fun, as she dragged Kyouya to ride after ride, snacking on cotton candy and imawagayaki. Admittedly, Kyouya found no interest in the vast playground, but Yukie was amusing, at least to him. Her bright personality, her playful nature, all seemed so attractive in Kyouya's eyes. He would do anything just to hear her laugh, and he went along with all her whims and rides, just to make sure she didn't get in trouble, or perhaps it was to keep him from having a panic attack while she screamed on top of the space shot ride. Either way, just watching her as she laughed whilst riding the spinning tea cup, or looking at her on the merry-go-round, was enough to bring a smile to his face.

"Ne, should we go and meet them now?" Yukie asked, when afternoon started melting in to evening. The day had been fun, and although she knew Kyouya held no interest in all that she dragged him too, she was elated to see him smile at her time after time. Smile, even laugh with her. None of which sounded very fake either. Frankly, Yukie was starting to like him more and more. Love? No, she wouldn't say that yet, not at this time. But for now, she loved spending time with Kyouya. His fingers around her hand made warm tingles run up her arm, and she was amazed that, after a whole day, it still had the same affect. Kyouya might not be one to show affections in public, but she was satisfied with a simple smile specially for her for now.

It didn't take long to find the rambunctious group at the entrance when Yukie and Kyouya got there, but what surprised her was that Tamaki swept her up in one long sweep, and then placed her at the opposite end of the group at first sight, at least 4 feet away from Kyouya. "Eh? Tamaki-senpai?" Yukie asked in curiosity, when she realized they were both at opposite ends of the group. Her eyes flashed to Kyouya, who was starting to look thoroughly irritated. Their gazes met, and he indicated at her to wait, before he took Tamaki by the shoulder's, and started steering him forward. "Its late, and I'm sure Haruhi is tired _and_ hungry. So why don't you take her home?" he suggested, using Tamaki's most sensitive topic.

Of course, at these words, Tamaki latched on to Haruhi immediately, starting to talk and worry like any fussy father, but maybe more so. Yukie giggled at Tamaki's antics, and exchanged amused looks with the twins, before Kyouya stepped up next to her again, his gray eyes in a defeated look at Tamaki. "Come, I'll bring you home." he finally said, looking down at Yukie, and Yukie smiled once, before nodding.

So what if the Shadow King couldn't be himself with everyone? As long as he had Yukie, and as long as she was happy, he didn't care less. He only needed her, and thats all that matters.


	8. Chapter 7

Dictionary Dictionary

Japanese people usually use suffixes, like –chan or –kun. But sometimes when it comes to girlfriends or boyfriends, they add another new suffix behind the name, instead of the normal

–kun. Examples are like –pon and –tan. Yukie's version is –icchi, and is something equivalent to calling someone your 'ichiban' or number one.

_And we have a special appearence. xD Crossover._

- - -

"I'm going outstation next week."

"Eh?"

Yukie turned around to look at Kyouya from where she was sitting. The activities of the Host Club had wound down for the day, but Kyouya remained in the Third Music Room, supposedly to do some final account checking and rounding up. Yukie had stayed back with him, and now with a book in her hand, she curled up on one of the many couches in the club room, her legs tucked under her as she read her newest novel.

"My father asked me to settle some business in Hokkaido. I'll leave on Monday, and be back on Thursday on estimation."

Yukie's eyes went round as she watched him speak without looking up, his eyes trained on his laptop. But she liked watching him like that, and Yukie was probably the only one who could see the shadow of a smile playing around the corner of his lips. _Just for me_. The girl had never been possessive before, but oddly enough when it concerned her Kyouya-icchi, she was. Her eyes lingered on his form for a moment longer, but when his eyes suddenly flickered upwards to watch her, she blushed involuntarily, hurriedly looking away.

Kyouya smiled lightly at her reaction, never tiring of it. After all, he liked making her blush. Yukie was his after all. Ootori Kyouya had always been possessive, but with Yukie even more so, which wouldn't be surprising actually, since out of so many people, she was the only one who caught his attention. Be it as it may however, Kyouya was still worried at the prospect of leaving her alone for a couple of days. Ever since that day when he told her (Kyouya was never going to admit that he _confessed_), he had always been with her when she didn't have class. The hostile glares from the other girls didn't exactly softened, and Kyouya couldn't use the Ootori special police guard either. His father would humiliate Yukie if he ever found out.

"I'll ask Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai to be with you at school." Kyouya finally decided, as he went back to typing away at his keyboard.

"Uwa, is there really a need, Kyouya-icchi?" Yukie asked, giving him a disdainful look, one that Kyouya returned with insistence. Yukie had seen that look a lot the past week. Everytime she tries to insist that he had no need to follow her around like a second shadow, he always gave her that look. They didn't even come close to touching each other at school, but Kyouya never strayed anymore then 2 steps away from her, and it was getting pretty obvious.

"Hai hai. Wagata, wakateruyo." Yukie finished with a sigh of defeat, closing her book. "Can we go home now?"

Kyouya looked at her for a minute, wondering how in the world did he fall for an insolent girl like her. He had always imagined getting hooked with someone his father would choose, probably some demure, quiet girl who had no mind of her own and followed his every whim and fancy. Yukie was far from that. Yet when he gave a second glance at her gold eyes brimming with life, her smile only for him, and her bright character, Kyouya could want no one else but her. "Kyouya-icchi?" Quickly acting as if he hadn't spaced off at all, Kyouya shut his laptop and grabbed Yukie's bag which had been leaning by his table, before walking towards the door. "Its for your own good, you know." Kyouya tried to reason with her, as they opened the door to the Third Music Room.

"You sound like you're my mom." Yukie teased, laughing lightly, she held up a hand to stop Kyouya as he started to speak again. "I know, I know. You're my Kyouya-icchi, or course you love me, right?" she continued cheekily, as she danced up to walk next to him. Kyouya turned away, not deeming to reply, but what Yukie didn't see was the smile that played around his lips as he quickened his pace.

- -

"Get off the phone, Kyouya-icchi, or you're going to be late."

"Stay with Hunny-senpai."

"You've said that at least a thousand times, I get it. _Go._" Yukie insisted, and said one last goodbye before hanging up, shaking her head with an amused smile playing on her lips as she looked at her cell phone, before slipping it in to her pocket. Kyouya had called her early that morning before she had even reached the school gates, and in the midst of casual chat, he had reminded her at least a million times to stay with Hunny and Mori, Yukie almost wanted to scream at him to stop.

"Ohaiyo, Yu-chan!"

Yukie turned around at the bright, childish voice, and laughed when she saw the gold haired, chibi sized senior jump up towards her with a friendly bright smile, his stoic, mysterious cousin right behind him, with only a short wave of the hand as a greeting. Yukie returned the wave with a smile, before kneeling down to where Hunny was looking up at her brightly. "Ohaiyo, Hunny-senpai." the girl greeted the innocent senior gently, and widened her eyes when he suddenly linked his hand through her arm.

"Kyou-chan said I was to stay with you today. Lets go to class, Takashi!" Hunny said brightly, much to Yukie's surprise, as she got dragged off with Mori walking behind them. As she watched the two cousins dragging her to class, the girl couldn't help rolling her eyes at Kyouya's actions. Really, was there a need?

_2 more days._

- - -

"Hunny-senpai?"

"Gomen, Yu-chan, but Takashi is making me stay home today 'cause I have the flu. He promised me cake! But you'll be alright at school, ne?"

"Of course, I'll be fine. Feel better soon!"

As she hung up her phone, a satisfied smile curled her lips upwards. _Finally! Kyouya won't be home till tomorrow, so I'll have some time alone today. God darn first time in ages. _Yukie sang inwardly as she strode in the school ground, a skip in her steps. But no sooner had she gotten barely five steps in school grounds, when a sudden tug made Yukie suppress a cry of pain, as she felt her scalp getting yanked at, someone obviously pulling at her long bleached hair. The next thing she knew, Yukie was dragged in to a empty hallway off the main track, three hazel haired girls facing her down.

Rubbing the sore spot where they had pulled, the dull throbbing resulting from the unkind gesture was subsiding to a simple ache, Yukie glanced up curiously as she straightened up, asking, "What was that for?"

But it seems her question either was ignored, of they didn't hear her, for the next sentence did nothing to answer her query, but merely served to confuse Yukie. "Who do you think you are, leading Kyouya-senpai on like that?"

"Eh?" she spouted out, her brows rising as she heard the half-shouted statement that sounded like a load of bullshit to her. Of course, Yukie didn't say this out, having had politeness and manners drilled in to her head at a young age, but she sure as hell wished she could. But then again, it was probably better if she _had_ stated her sentiments, since her too-polite 'Eh' was immediately disregarded as the flanking two girls suddenly surged forward to grab Yukie by the arms, rendering her movements useless, as the one that had spoke earlier came forward, and brushed her finger under Yukie's chin, as if taunting her.

"Kyouya-senpai deserves better. We'll teach girls who think they can whore on our Kyouya-senpai." her tone creepy and menacing at the last sentence, they sent shivers up Yukie's spine as she tried to wriggle her way out, to no avail.

The girls gold eyes widened when the previous, hazel haired maiden raised a hand over her, but before skin could crash against skin, a loud voice stilled her actions as a shadow darkened where previously light from the hallways illuminated. "Mizushima-san!"

The girl gave a startled gasp, actions immediately forgotten as the other two released their harsh grip on Yukie's arms immediately, going forward to stand flanking their friend again. Yukie's sight was blocked as she rubbed her raw skin where they had grasp, but when she looked up, her eyes were met with a young man with dark hazel hair, his lips smiling at her and no traces of the earlier girls. "Where did they go?" was the first question Yukie immediately asked as she blinked in momentary surprise.

"Chased away be me? Those girls get out of hand sometimes." he replied impishly, and gave a smirk, before running an eye over Yukie. "I do hope you're alright though."

Yukie immediately smiled, and shook her head indicating that she was fine, before offering a hand out. "Sohma Yukie, hajimemashte. You are?" she asked bluntly, though with a friendly smile. Yukie was never one to beat around the bush. Luckily enough, the guy seem to have a good sense of humor, and took the offered hand with a playful smirk of his own. "Nakatsu Shuichi, senior class 3-A".

- - -

**And thus... anyone knows where Nakatsu is from? Right guesses will get marshmallows. Of course, the credit gos to the original mangaka of Nakatsu's manga/anime/live dorama. xD**

Sorry for the short chapter. I'm in a hurry, and this is something I need to write down before going back to my hiatus till 27th. xD I hope I can come back and write another one soon though. For now.. Ja-ne, minna! R&R greatly appreciated!


	9. Chapter 8

Cookies to everyone who guessed that Nakatsu Shuichi is from Hana Kimi, cause you guys are absolutely right! I luff the guy, and I couldn't resist adding him here. xD

---

Watching her expression melt from gratitude to confusion when he told her his name, Nakatsu couldn't stop the more then amused smile from turning his smirk down slightly, before indicating his offered hand again, chuckling when she seem to realize his hand, and took the offered gesture in her own pair of dainty hands, her gold eyes sparkling with sincerity as she introduced herself. "Sohma Yukie, class 2-A. Yoroshiku." And then she trailed off, her head cocking to the left side, before the girl questioned. "I haven't seen you around though…"

Hearing her query, Nakatsu laughed, and rubbed his head of caramel brown locks, before replying. "Lets just say, I don't like to be in the spotlight much." He explained, which was true. Nakatsu was not at all comfortable with attention. And despite the fact that it was hard _not_ to get attention, since he attended Ouran High School, only one of the most prestigious and richest high schools around Japan, he still preferred to stay out of the limelight, in school especially.

"Ah. Wagata." Yukie replied, nodding her head. _Kyouya would definitely know who he is, but since he isn't around… I guess making an extra friend wouldn't hurt._ Yukie thought, when she heard his explanation, and immediately smiled up at him once she worked things out with herself. "Well, thanks for helping me earlier. Though I frankly have no idea why they just did that." The girl said, thanking the elder boy again, a gesture Nakatsu waved off the moment he heard her words. "Its nothing. But I think I better walk you to your class. No sense in risking another attack, now do we?" he offered good-naturedly, but truth was, Nakatsu knew what those girls wanted. After all, the rumors of Ootori Kyouya and this gold haired maiden's story had spread like wildfire over the past week. He'd have to be living under a rock not to know.

But then again, Yukie's charming, naturally friendly personality made it hard for Nakatsu to resist the natural instinct to want to make sure no harm comes her way after all. Watching her chattering animatedly by his side as they walked towards her class, Nakatsu could guess why someone like Ootori Kyouya would like her. She was a naturally likable person, and her immense naivety just brought out the protective side in most guys, if not all.

"Nakatsu-senpai?"

"Oh! Sorry, I spaced off." Nakatsu looked down when he realized he was starting to go off in his own world. "What is it?"

"We're at my class already. Thanks for walking me here." Yukie replied, smiling up at him. The girl was curious about her new friend, that was for sure, but she'd wait till Kyouya got back before she questioned him about Nakatsu. Besides, he didn't seem all that bad. "I'll come and pick you up after class? We'll have lunch together." Nakatsu suggested with a mischievous wink, a gesture that brought a giggle to surface from Yukie, before she nodded, agreeing, and retreated back to her class.

-x-x-x-

"Demo, Nakatsu-senpai, why haven't I seen you around before?"

They were sitting in the middle of the lunch hall, both with their respective lunches in front of them, Yukie having exhausted her supply of conversational topics, before finally jumping back to a question she had asked earlier before, when Nakatsu had first came to her rescue. At her question, Nakatsu rubbed his head sheepishly, as if contemplating his answer, before finally responding.

"Ano… Lets just say I don't particularly like to thrust myself in the spotlight, and leave it at that?" he tried, repeating his earlier reply to his query. Yukie gave him a raised brow, as if questioning his reason for that, but left it at that, and bent down to take a bite of her lasagna. Truth be told, Nakatsu just didn't feel like telling her that his father was the CEO of the most successful sportswear selling stores around Japan, and he was already in the limelight more often then he liked.

"Would you mind explaining to me the reason why this morning's incident happened? I've heard enough to know that you're practically on every girl's hitlist in school, but I've never found out a reason for it." Nakatsu asked, after a lull for a few seconds, his black eyes flickered up to Yukie, who pursed her lips in thought, before she shrugged. "I don't really know. Though I guess it has something to do with Kyouya-icchi."

"Kyouya-icchi?'

"Ootori Kyouya. My… er, I guess you could call him my boyfriend."

"Oh, _the_ Ootori Kyouya, third son of the second most riches man in Tokyo, and Japan?"

Yukie nodded, before continuing. "And the vice-president of Ouran's Host Club. Never head of it before?" she asked, a little surprised at the idea. Nakatsu blinked for a second, and then suddenly remembered the Host Club of which all females in the school were enamored over. His brows raised, and he looked at Yukie wordlessly for a second, before asking, "And they're out for your blood because of that?"

Again, Yukie shrugged, before replying. "Girls are bloodthirsty animals, you didn't know?" Nakatsu went silent, giving some thought to her words, and then nodded in agreement. "Point taken. I'll walk you to your class later too."

-x-x-x

"Ochuujin-sama, we're here."

Looking out of his car, Kyouya couldn't stop the little smile that curled his lips upwards when he saw the familiar, pristine building that was Ouran High, just as the bell toiled in the distance, a sign he knew signaled the end of lunch break, and time for students to head back to school. Perfect timing. He'd get to walk Yukie back to class then. It was just as well that the last president he was supposed to be meeting in Hokkaido pulled out at the last second because he fell ill quite suddenly. Kyouya was able to return to Tokyo half a day earlier then expected.

"Thank you, Hisama-san. You can return back to the Ootori Mansion now. I'll call for you after school."

And with that, Kyouya closed the door to his limo, and adjusted his glasses, before stepping in to school, his feet quickly carrying him towards the main entrance, before the tall, third son to the Ootori Empire directed his way towards the lunch hall, where multitudes of feet could be heard exiting from. Its amazing how someone could have this much of an effect on Kyouya, and he would die before he ever admitted it, but for the two days he was away, the dark haired second year student had missed Yukie. Terribly, even. Without her constant, easy-going chatter, and her familiar, playful twinkling gold eyes, Kyouya was just that more irritable and that much more impatient, and he was sure he lashed out at anyone who dared to cross his way.

His feet ate up the pathway as he walked deftly and swiftly along the hall, his gray eyes searching the crowd that poured out from the doors immediately as soon as he reached the exit of the lunch hall, eager to pick up the gold head he had came to know so well, but what he saw was definitely not something he expected. _His_ Yukie was talking a guy he recognized to be the son of the biggest sportswear chain owner. _His_ Yukie was walking next to him, looking for the world as if he was her best friend. _His_ Yukie was standing way to close to the guy he had came to identify as Nakatsu Shuichi.

He was going to make sure the bamboozling idiot never stepped foot in his father's office without disgracing himself ever again.

Kyouya's eyes narrowed as he watched the gold head of Nakatsu Shuichi bending close towards Yukie, as if he couldn't hear what she was saying, and suddenly, Kyouya had the oddest notion of wanting to tear the head off of his neck completely, a notion he had no idea of identifying at all. His gray eyes narrowed, as he contemplated on either draining his daily supply of cash, or ensuring no business for his father's chains of sportswear boutique for the next two weeks, but before he could make a decision, the shout of "Kyouya-icchi!" from a voice he had minted, coined and stored away in his mind registered, barely a second before he felt Yukie's arms around his waist, a welcome distraction from the murderous thoughts going around in his head, as he looked down to confirm that it indeed was _his_ Yukie, before returning the favor.

Not that it lasted long. With about a million of different murderous gazes directed at the current scene, Kyouya was quick to release his hold around Yukie's shoulders, and pry her fingers away from his waist. But that didn't mean he was about to hand her off to Nakatsu Shuichi, who coincidently, was standing in front of them, with a very weird look in his dark eyes.

"Kyouya-icchi! I thought you weren't due back till tomorrow?"

Her voice brought his gaze down again, to where he stood barely around the height of his shoulder, his lips curving in to a smile again at the sight of her vibrant features, before he continued to reply. "I finished my work early, and decided to come back." He paused, and then turned to look up at Nakatsu again, meeting his cold, gray eyes with the pair of curious gaze, and feigned ignorance, asked Yukie. "Who is this? And where's Hunny and Mori-senpai? I thought I asked them to accompany you."

"Hunny-senpai fell sick. Their both at home." She replied, and then slipped out from Kyouya's side, before walking towards Nakatsu, and smiled up at him, before introducing. "This is Nakatsu Shuichi, Kyouya-icchi. I'm surprised you don't know him."

"No, I do. It just took me awhile to recollect." Kyouya responded, his tone cool and clipped as he looked at Nakatsu, taking the extended hand, his offer of a handshake was merely a show for the crowds, before Kyouya resumed possession of his hand, his eyes never leaving Nakatsu as he sized the other guy up, and asked. "Yukie, how did you meet him?"

"Oh! Nakatsu-senpai saved me from a rather odd situation this morning."

"Odd situation?"

"A couple of girls ambushed her in a corridor, and threatened her." This time, Nakatsu replied, his tone curt and straight to the point as he spoke. But this time, his words proved of no interest to Kyouya, whom attention quickly shifted to Yukie, his gray eyes scanning her quickly from toe to top, before questioning. "Are you alright?" _Silly girl. __**That's**__ why I told you to stay with Hunny-senpai._

Yukie shook her head, and smiled up at Kyouya. "Daijoubu des, Kyouyachi. Nakatsu-senpai came just in time."

He took one last look at her, confirming to himself that she, indeed, was fine, before taking her hand, and pulled her back to his side, and turned up to Nakatsu again. "I thank you for helping Yukie. But I'll be walking her to her class now. Thank you." Kyouya said curtly, bending at his waist to give a short, simple bow of politeness, before starting to walk. The crowd that had gathered part like the Red Sea as he walked past, but he paid no attention, and only concentrated on making sure he didn't put too much pressure in pulling Yukie so she didn't fall, yet got her away fast enough.

"Kyouya! Yammette!"

After a full minute of dragging her, and making sure they were far enough, Kyouya finally realized Yukie had been tugging at his hold the whole time, and finally released his grip on her. Yukie immediately started rubbing the reddened skin where Kyouya had gripped at, before shooting him a perplexed, odd look. "What's the matter Kyouya-icchi? You don't look all too pleased."

"Don't mix too much with that Nakatsu Shuichi."

"Nakatsu-senpai? Nani? He looks perfectly fine, and his been accompanying me all day."

Somehow, Kyouya felt like biting something. Instead, he just bit back the words he felt like spitting out, and grounded out. "Just don't."

"Demo…-"

"Listen to me for once, Yukie, and don't."

Yukie fell silent, looking at Kyouya through large, curious eyes. She didn't understand his reaction. What was he trying to point out? It wasn't as if Nakatsu was about to kidnap her at any given time. If he was, he wouldn't have helped her in the first place. But then again, Yukie never did get the way a man's mind works. It was one thing she hoped she'll never have to unravel, but now, Kyouya was just confusing her.

"I need to get to class."

"I'll come with you." _Hell am I going to let that idiot come near you._


	10. Chapter 9

The car remained silent as the scenery outside rolled past, the bustling streets of Harajuku and Shibuya common everyday sights for Kyouya as he sat in the backseat, his eyes occasionally flickering outside of the window. For Yukie to be so uncommonly quiet, was playing havoc on Kyouya's nerves. And the fact that he was still uneasy about that Nakatsu Shuichi didn't help matters either. His fingers ceased their increscent typing across the keyboard of the laptop before him, his gray eyes switching from the words typed, towards the golden head of Yukie who sat next to him in his car.

"Yukie?"

At the call of her name, she turned towards him, her lips curving in to a smile on sight as her head cocked to the left, before voicing out. "Nande, Kyouya-icchi?"

"Daijoubu?" It was an odd occurrence for Kyouya to show the slightest interest in the well being of another. But then again, this was _Yukie_ in question. Everything on the axis of Ootori Kyouya's world switched when it came to Yukie. Her emotions especially.

The girl blinked twice at his question, before shaking her head. But Kyouya wasn't inclined to believe her. He could see she was not quite her usual self. Yukie would always be chattering all the way home on normal days. Either that, or she'd be immersed in listening to her Ipod, it'd be a miracle if she could listen to him calling her. But somehow, she seemed more silent then usual. Her Ipod was nowhere to be seen. His brows knitted together as the dark haired Shadow King scrutinized the girl once more, before pressing forward. "Yukie…" he repeated her name, dragging out he syllable in a warning tone.

Yukie smirked when she heard the tone she was familiar with. Kyouya never used it on her unless he actually really wanted to know something. Feigning a sigh, she wiped the smirk off her face, before turning to Kyouya with an absolutely dismal face as she spoke. "Otousan and Okaasan aren't at home today. Takeru's at the office, and Hana's at her friends place. The Mansion will be empty till… pretty late actually." She chose her words carefully, mindfully, the corner of her eye always watching Kyouya's reaction, and the girl hid a smile when he saw his lips set in a straight line.

"Simple enough. You'll come home with me."

_Bingo._ "But Kyouya-icchi…. Your home isn't exactly the best place for keeping one's propriety intact…?"

"Do I look like I care? You'll stay at my place till your sister comes home tonight."

"Stepsister." She murmured in correction, but Kyouya paid her no heed. Not that she minded. Turning away from him again, this time it was to hide a smile as looked outside. Yukie had been wanting to visit Kyouya's house for ages. Ever since after he had given her the music box, and she remembered how huge his room looked. Yukie was never really given the chance to look at it, since right after she woke up the second time, Kyouya had bundled her home. But she had remembered how huge his room was, two stories if she wasn't mistaken. This plan didn't exactly require much concocting and planning, but Yukie knew Kyouya enough to gauge his reaction as soon as he knew she would be home alone. Besides, she didn't exactly _lie_ persay. But Hana would be home by the time evening came, and so would her parents.

It didn't take long to reach the Ootori Mansion, and seeing as how no one was exactly _at home_, Kyouya saw no problem in letting Yukie bounce up the stairs, as he followed more sedately behind, handing his bag and coat to his maid, before actually ascending the stairs, where Yukie was already waiting for him at the top, bouncing impatiently on her feet. "What's the hurry?" Kyouya asked, his brows raising a little when Yukie took his hand and started dragging him along the hallway towards his room. In truth, Kyouya was a little surprised at the enthusiasm she showed.

"I want to see your-" Yukie's eyes widened before she finished her sentence, and immediately shut up. But the previously uttered words were enough to make the detailed Kyouya ground his pace to a stop, before tugging Yukie to himself, a curious, amused glint sending shivers up Yukie's spine as she stood barely 2 inches away from him, her right hand entwined with his left, his free hand pressing the small of her back to prevent her from running off as he asked. "What was that?"

"I… Well…" Yukie blushed, and averted her gaze from him, looking at the finely carpeted floors, and Kyouya had to resist laughing. He could guess her last syllable. Who couldn't, seeing as how she was currently dragging him towards _his_ room, but seriously, Yukie blushing appealed to him. Too cute for words, he would say, not out loud, but still, he had to admit that. "Well c'mon then, since you want to see it. My room that is." He added that last bit in, as he released his hold on her, before pulling her along, smirking again when she saw her cheeks blaze. Kyouya being Kyouya, could never resist the chance to be the slightest bit sadistic, all the more if it gave him the pleasure of staining his Yukie's cheeks red.

Pushing open the elm wrought door, earlier embarrassment was completely forgotten as Yukie quickly ran in the room, and her eyes widened when reality of how huge the room actually was hit her. "Sugoii Kyouya-icchi. Your room is huge!" her eyes blinked, widened with wonder as she looked at Kyouya, and then back at the room surroundings, before running up the stairs to where she saw his bed actually was, the first level decorated to suit more as a living room.

"It's the size of a house!"

Kyouya raised his brow at her as he followed her up, an action inducing Yukie to nod seriously, as she examined his random baubles. "A commoner sized house, seriously!" she insisted again, as she picked up a photo frame on the bedside table, her eyes flickering to a rather curious light as she scrutinized the photo within. "Kyouya, whose this?" the girl asked, after a moment of staring, she turned around, finding Kyouya standing right behind her.

"My sister, Fuyumi. She doesn't stay here anymore. She's with her husband."

"Your sister?" she paused, and then looked around for a second after replacing the frame, before back up to Kyouya. "But what about your parents and your brother?"

"Fuyumi's picture is the only one I'll ever put next to my bed." He replied sharply, a tone that impacted harshly on Yukie when she heard them. Kyouya's eyes widened when he realized his words, and quickly took a step forward, using his finger to tilt her face up to meet his gaze, he gave her a disapproving look. "And yours, of course. But later, when… things are better."

"Better?"

"My father isn't exactly a saint." Kyouya commented skeptically, letting his arms slide down to hold her around the waist. "But I won't let him near you."

"Kyouya…"

His gaze turned down when he heard her murmur his name, only to find Yukie looking up at him with her molten gold eyes. In a short instant where he could see warmth, concern, love, brimming in those eyes, the only thing Kyouya could do was lean down, and press his lips against hers, groaning when he realized its been way too long since he last kissed her. Making a mental note to kiss her at least once a day, Kyouya pressed her closer to him, aching to feel her whole length against his as he molded her lips with his, withholding a need to growl when he felt her kiss back.

Yukie's body felt like it burst in flames when Kyouya's warm lips pressed against hers. Arms instinctively went up to wind themselves around his neck as she pressed back, determined to not play a passive room in this exchange. Naïve she may be, Yukie was not clueless when it came to relationships between a man and a woman. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body when Kyouya pressed her against his, his tongue licking against her lips, before slipping in between to brush against the walls of her mouth, Yukie moaned softly, pressing in closer, eager to increase the contact between the two.

Kyouya could feel his body coiling, his muscles tensing as he brushed his tongue against the insides of her mouth, tongue against tongue, and then tracing the edges of her lips with them, before pulling away, catching his breathe as he leaned his forehead against hers, realizing she was closer then he thought. He could feel her breast pressing against his chest, and the thought itself was enough to send Kyouya mad with need. Restraining himself from pushing Yukie on to his bed just next to them, he brushed his lips against hers softly once more, before pulling away, keeping his arms around her waist, but putting a small distance between them.

"It's a bad idea to be in the same room with you. Not a bedroom at least." Kyouya commented, unable to contain his delight when he saw her flushed cheeks and disheveled look, no doubt him being the cause of it. The Shadow King smiled slyly when he saw Yukie blush again, and leaned forward to press a kiss on her forehead, before pushing her forward by her shoulders. "Come on, I'll send you home. I have no doubt your sister, at least, is home now."

"Stepsister, and how did you know?"

"I'm Ootori Kyouya, of course I know.'

x-x-x-x

As always, he followed sedately behind her as she walked forward, her steps light and easy as they entered the school courtyard at the start of another day, like any other. Or maybe not. Kyouya looked up, and his gray orbs narrowed when he saw the gold haired guy leaning at the entrance to the school, pushing off where he rested against the wall when he saw Yukie walking up. He speeded up his steps, wanting to capture Yukie's hands in his own before she actually got to Nakatsu, but Yukie had increased her speed when she saw her friend, leaving Kyouya to follow her in a stoic silence as she greeted Nakatsu.

"Ohayou, Nakatsu-senpai!"

"Ohayou, Yukie-chan. Shall we go to class?"

"I'll be bringing her to class." Kyouya's voice was stoic, cool and steady, but underneath it all, the dark haired senior wanted to just sweep Nakatsu Shuichi off the face of the earth. He met his cold gaze straight on with Nakatsu's more steely, harsh gaze, but when Yukie tugged at his sleeve, Kyouya had to be satisfied with one last glare shot in the other boys direction, before his gaze turned more gentler as he looked down at her.

"I'm going to be late, Kyouya."

"Well, we'll be going then." He replied, not to Yukie, but more to Nakatsu as he looked up, and noticed a little uneasily, then the other had a rather mischievous, taunting smirk curving his lips upwards. "I'll come with you then. My class is just next to yours afterall, Ootori-sama."

Kyouya was about to refuse his offer, but before the dark haired senior could get a word in edgewise, Yukie had wholeheartedly agreed, and Kyouya never felt more like using duct tape over her mouth as he did then. As much as he loved her, Yukie should learn when should she talk, and shouldn't she talk. But then again, Kyouya couldn't very well refuse now that Yukie agreed. And seeing as how both had started off an animated conversation, Kyouya was left with no choice but to fall in step next to Yukie, his eyes flickering to Nakatsu from time to time to make sure he didn't try anything funny.

_Bloody idiot. The next time I see him without Yukie, his going to rue the day he met Ootori Kyouya._

Thoughts such as that, and other equally lethal, murderous ideas crossed his mind as Kyouya walked along with them, but before he realized it, Yukie had already entered her class, and he was left in solitary with Nakatsu, as they headed to their own grade corridor. The silence didn't last long however, and Kyouya wasn't the one to break it. "She's a cute girl, isn't she?"

Kyouya had to resist the urge to tackle him there and then, and continue strangling as he had wanted to do since the first time he laid eyes on him. Instead, the man settled for gritting his teeth in frustration, before grounding out his reply. "Yes. Of course. Or she wouldn't be my girlfriend." It was actually the first time he had admitted it since that day in the corridor, a month or so back.

"So you only like her looks then?"

_God. Was this man dumb or what?_ "No." was all Kyouya managed to grind out without sounding to offensive. Frankly, Kyouya kept his cool at all times, and he didn't want to risk offending anyon that might prove useful to his father's company in future. But if that meant putting _his_ Yukie on the chopping board, he'd rather live a life of a commoner then risk that. He can't afford to lose Yukie. Not Yukie.

"Or is she proving useful to you? Maybe you don't have enough lady mates to satisfy your carnal needs."

_That's it_. Kyouya snapped. In a blink of an eye, he snarled and shot his hand towards Nakatsu's neck, slamming him harshly against the wall, his expression twisted to resemble someone out to get blood. "Do not. Touch her. Do not, _ever_ speak of her that way. _**Ever.**_" He growled out, his hands tightening around his neck for a fraction of a second, before he released his grip, breathing heavily as he watched Nakatsu crumple to the ground with slight satisfaction, his hands going around to rub the raw flesh.

"Yukie's mine. Don't you ever forget that." He warned one last time, before spinning on his heel to stalk away. Before he could take further then two steps however, Nakatsu's voice stopped him from advancing. With an irritated growl, he turned around, with half a mind to murder him on the spot. But instead, he stood where he was, watching him expectantly as the other boy got up from where he sat. Luckily, the corridor they were in were a fair distance away from the classrooms, and no one was about.

"She's the sweetest girl I've seen, even if I only knew her for a day."

"I know."

"Is she happy with you?"

"Ask her yourself." His reply was short and sweet, but it pained Kyouya to think that Yukie might not be happy with him. He hoped he interpreted her laughs and smiles properly, because if he didn't, it might just be the death of him.

"Just making sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Just… be careful. Take care of her."

And with that, Nakatsu walked away without a word, leaving Kyouya rather perplexed. What did he mean by 'take care of her'? Stupid sentence, of course Kyouya would take care of Yukie. But the words still elicited a thread of unease within Kyouya as he headed towards class, his brows knitted in confusion.


	11. Chapter 10

"No Tamaki. No hot-air balloons."

"How about-"

"No gondola's and a man-made river either."

"But-"

"We don't have the funds Tamaki."

It came as no surprise to the rest of the Host Club members when the blonde haired Host King appeared in his gloomy corner a second after getting rejected by Kyouya, drawing pointless designs on the dusty floor, pouting it seemed. Yukie watched the reaction of Tamaki with amusement, and turned to Kyouya, whom she was sitting by. "Why don't you indulge him once in a while?" the girl suggested, her sympathy going out to the child-like Host King and his fancies. What she got in return was a disdainful look from Kyouya.

"If I indulge him, the Club will go broke in mere days. Besides, his stint at hiring a horse drawn carriage last year was enough to drain the funds."

Yukie's eyes widened. _Horse drawn carriage? _Okay. So maybe Kyouya did have his reasons for denying what Tamaki wants half the time. Looking back to the expanse of the Third Music Room, the girl blinked multiple times to see Tamaki already back up on his feet and circling Haruhi, apparently completely recovered after less then a minute, and planning out an elaborate dress for his 'daughter'. The rambunctious ways of the Host King never failed to bemuse the petite girl, but it seemed even Haruhi was starting to loosened up on him. Instead of merely pushing Tamaki away, she was actually standing still to let him scrutinize her.

Oh the wonders of the world.

"So what _are_ you guys planning to do?" Yukie asked, as she returned her attention back to Kyouya, her eyes flickering to his laptop, and then back at Kyouya, mild interest lacing her features. The annual Open Day of Ouran was the next day, and they were making final touches. If Yukie knew Kyouya as well as she thought, she knew he has everything planned out. "Horses."

"Horses?!"

"We'll ride in on white stallions. Prince on a White Stallion style."

Yukie gaped at Kyouya, before laughing lightly, managing to drudge up a small, curious smile from Kyouya as he looked over at her, and raised a brow, a silent question asking her to explain. "Well… You guys don't seem like the type to ride horses." Yukie finally managed to say, after swallowing her mirth. Kyouya shrugged, and returned to typing at his laptop. But as his eyes skimmed his words, they flickered past the edge of his screen to watch the activities of the other 6 club members, and had half a mind to drag them out of the room. Not that he didn't enjoy their company. In fact, Kyouya had gotten in pilot mode when answer Hunny's questions about his cake and Tamaki's rants about the 'devilish twins' and 'his daughter'. He just ignored them, really.

Today though, it was grating on his nerves. Partly because it was getting hard to concentrate, and partly because he had barely spent any time alone with Yukie today. She had reached school just as the bell rang, and had basically been busy the whole day, before the end of school where they retreated in the Third Music room, surrounded by the rest of the Host Club members.

Not to mention Kyouya wanted to claim his daily kiss from her.

"Yukie."

"Hn?"

"Would you go… get me the box on top of the cupboard in the changing room?"

"Eh?"

"Go."

Yukie raised her brow at Kyouya in curiosity. Kyouya had never asked her to fetch anything before. In fact, Yukie got the impression that the Shadow King would rather keep Yukie by his side all day. But nevertheless, the girl complied, and marked her page in the novel she had been reading, before heading towards the changing room. It took less then 5 seconds before Kyouya locked his documents, and placed his laptop on the table, before following after her, but not before he got waylaid by the twins.

"Why are you going towards the changing room Kyouya? I thought you sent Yukie-chan to see what you wanted?" Hikaru questioned, the hint of sly curiosity glimmering in his eye as he watched his dark haired vice president carefully.

Kyouya, in turn, shot them a short look of disdain, before brushing against his glasses, replying. "I'll go an assist her. If I recall correctly, the cupboard is pretty tall."

And with that, he walked off, not oblivious to the curious looks the twins sent him, but not at all giving a damn. His paces were swift, as he entered the room, and closed the door behind it, his thumb brushing over the knob to make sure it was locked, and then went towards where Yukie was reaching up, in one swift move, captured her around the waist, and turned her around to face him, both arms going around her to barricade her between his body and the wall, before he brought his lips to brush hers.

"Eh? Kyouya-icchi? Did you want something else?" Yukie managed to sputter out, once she got over the initial surprise of seeing Kyouya in the changing room. Kyouya smiled, a slow, sly smile which stretched his lips, as he slowly stroked the small of her back with his thumb, sending delightful shivers up Yukie's spine. "I want something else. I want this."

And without a single word, bent down to meet her lips with his, staking his claim on her as he kissed her thoroughly, an impatient sound surfacing from his throat as he felt her arms twine around his neck, her lips responding with equal fervor, matching his movements with hers. His tongue flicked to trace her lips, seeking entrance, entrance granted by Yukie. His tongue swept the inner, moist cave of hers, both tongues doing a sensuous dance, the touch and feel making heat stir between his feet. Kyouya finally pulled back, noticing her fingers were tugging gently at his black locks all the while, he gave a satisfied smile, brushing a kiss on her nose.

"_That's _what you sent me in here for?"

"What, I'm not allowed a few tricks up my sleeve?"

"Since when did you turn in to such a talker?"

"Since I met you."

Yukie blushed at his words, a sight that delighted Kyouya to no ends, and he kissed her one last time on her lips, nibbling slight at her neck, before pulling back. "Go out. I'll follow you a while later."

"Hai."

Curious glances were sent to both parties way, or so Kyouya deduced, when he walked out of the changing room a minute or so after, once he was sure everything was in place, only to find a pair of sly smirks sent his way by the twins. Raising his brows, Kyouya was just about to question on the matter at hand, when a golden bomb suddenly launched his way, knocking him off balance and on the ground, before he finally realized that Antoinette had bowled him over.

"Tamaki! What did I say about bringing your dog in here?!"

"Don't say mean things like that Kyouya! You'll hurt her feelings!" Tamaki retorted immediately, rushing over to pull his pet Golden Retriever to his side, laughing as the canine licked at her master, before Tamaki spoke again. "Besides, I only wanted to ask you if it was alright for me to bring Antoinette over tomorrow."

"The events are held outdoors. I wouldn't care less where she is that time, but she is not allowed inside the Third Music Room." Kyouya replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the childish antics of his friend, Kyouya settled with a sigh of frustration, and returned to his previous seat, where Yukie had curled up with her novel again. "Are your parent's coming tomorrow?" Kyouya asked, as he rebooted his laptop, and switched his gaze to Yukie, just in time to see her shrug.

"Don't know. Papa isn't around."

Kyouya knew what that implied. Her stepmother would never attend any event of Yukie's. "Yours?" This time, Yukie rebounded the question back at him, rendering Kyouya a little at loss for words, before he replied. "Probably. My father came last year, afterall." Yeah, the year where he publicly slapped Kyouya. The dark haired host wasn't about to forget that, but neither did he begrudge his father. Afterall, Kyouya already held the biggest grudge against his father, which was trying to earn the company through hard work, and not get it by an inheritance.

"I've never actually met your father before, actually…"

"And neither are you going to, until I say so."

"What. Embarrassed about me now?"

"Yukie." Kyouya shot her a look, daring her to repeat her sentiments, before he replied. "I told you before, my father isn't a saint. I'm not going to let you near him until I'm completely sure."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Yukie replied in a tone which said she obviously held no wish to squabble with him, before leaning on his shoulder again, reopening her book to continue her reading.

-x-

Ouran grounds were filled with not only students, on the slightly chilly autumn morning. Instead, men and woman of all ages mingled around the gardens and hallways, siblings or parents of Ouran students attending the annual Open Day. As usual, the clubs had each prepared a myriad of activities, but it was to no surprise when it was the Host Club's entrance brought the most flailing and sqeals from the female population, be it young or old.

The door opened to admit 7 handsome men dressed in the suit styled after Englishmen of the 80's, and astride white stallion's, they flashed charming smile after smile towards the crowding young ladies, making as if they were completely oblivious towards the hubbub and fray they were causing. Afterall, the students of Ouran had nothing but time on their hands and money to spend, did they not?

"Kyouya-icchi. Do you plan on murdering half the female population before you and Tamaki-senpai graduate?" Yukie questioned, the moment they returned to the Third Music Room to change in to their formal tuxedo's for the afternoon tea session they had prepared. The girl hadn't been in the earlier crowd on the grounds in the morning, partly because she had no wish to be turned in to sardine, and partially because Kyouya didn't like her being somewhere he couldn't keep an eye on her. Yukie _had_ watched the festivities from the window of the Third Music Room, however, and she could clearly see how the girls swooned as soon as the 7 Host Club members entered.

Before Kyouya was even given a chance to answer however, Tamaki stepped in with his usual flair accompanying his words, which went something along the lines of "Ah! Must I be charged for the murder my beauty committed, when I did no sin but accept a gift of God?". The rest of the Host Club didn't even give Tamaki a second look, unfazed by his typical flamboyant response, but Yukie blinked twice at him, before turning to look at Kyouya in question, whom in turn, shrugged, and signaled for her to ignore him, buttoning his final button on his black overcoat, before walking over to where Yukie stood, allowing her to smoothen the creases in his suit as he spoke.

"Is your father coming?"

"Didn't we go through this yesterday?"

"You didn't exactly give me an answer."

"Papa's going to Hana's Parent's Day."

Yukie's voice was short, simple and clipped, but Kyouya could easily sense the mild pain that underlay her words. Catching her hand as she let it fall, he brushed a thumb over her knuckles, watching her quietly, before bringing the hand up to his lips, pressing a gentle, soft kiss to it, satisfied when Yukie returned the gesture with a soft, tender smile directed at him. "Don't think about it too much okay? I'm here."

"I know."

"Kyouya! We should go already! The guests are already gathering in the hall!" Tamaki called out, breaking the little moment between the two, and Yukie brushed her hands one last time over Kyouya's shoulder, before giving a satisfied nod. "There you go. All done." She said, and smiled at him once, before going towards where the rest of the Host Club members were waiting, Kyouya quickly falling in step behind her as they walked.

-x-

Sitting in a small table in a corner, Yukie watched with interest at how each of the Hosts handled their customers efficiently and smoothly, yet managing to keep everything running smoothly, and still provide the elder parents sufficient entertainment. Tamaki's father had came and left, and so had Haruhi's dad. The parents that still lingered now were mostly the ones of the girls who refused to leave, regulars of the Ouran Host Club. There was hardly an hour or so left to the day, and the other clubs had started to wind down, but it was to no surprise that he Host Club was still kept busy.

Thus when the door swung open about a minute later, everyone's eyes swiveled to meet the newcomer. A tall man walked in, wearing glasses and a stern look on his face, as he surveyed everything in the room the moment he stepped in. Though Yukie had never met the man before, she immediately had her suspicions on who it was, suspicions confirmed when Kyouya stepped up at his entrance. "Father."


	12. Chapter 11

Yukie watched with her wide eyes as Kyouya walked towards his father. But in her eyes, this wasn't the Kyouya she knew and loved. He seemed meek, submissive… different. There wasn't at all a hint of authority like the one he wore around the other Host Club members, and slightly around her. Placing her cup of tea down on its saucer, the girl stood and made towards Kyouya, but before she could advance three steps, a slender hand gripped around her arm restricting her movement.

Looking back to find Haruhi holding her back, Kaoru and Hikaru just behind her, Yukie's brow knitted together, a silent question asking them what happened, but both of them just shook their head, before all four pair of eyes continued their gaze at Kyouya and his father.

"This is what you've been associating with? Didn't I tell you to stop it last year?"

Kyouya met his father's steel hard gaze straight on, but didn't make a move to respond. "So tell me, what _do_ you get out of being in this club? The girls? Or maybe you just want to have fun?" his father sneered at Kyouya, the elder man's face a picture of a more then disapproving parent. Kyouya never did understand that no matter what he did, his father would just never approve. His elder brother's were perfect in their father's eyes, but Kyouya was just Kyouya, and he could never please the elder man. Never mind that he could handle the business twice better then any of his brother's could.

"I told you to befriend the idiot son of Suou, and not to start this ridiculous farce."

Now that was just going too far.

"I did not befriend him because you asked, Father. I befriended him because I wanted to. And the Host Club is no joke. It is a business, a game that only the rich can play. Unless you can't figure it out? In which case I'm sorry to say Father, but I have no time to give a detailed explanation, as I have customers waiting."

No one could have predicted what came next, but really it was expected after what had happened last year. The man's palm landed straight on Kyouya's cheek again, a reddening palm print there. And that was just enough for Yukie to stand. The girl wrenched her hand away from Haruhi's grip and ran towards Kyouya, kneeling next to the dark haired Shadow King, the girl gently caressed his red cheek with her fingers, helping him to sit up as she did so. "Kyouya-icchi, daijoubu?" the girl asked softly, her facial expression contorted in pain for him.

Kyouya nodded, but his gray eyes switched to his father as soon as he heard the elder man scoff, forcefully pushing himself up and standing in front of Yukie when he found his gaze trained directly on the petite girl's form. "So this is the company you embezzle yourself with in school, Kyouya? The bastard daughter of Sohma?" he mocked, sneering at Yukie as he did so. The girl bit her lip at the name, but before she could respond, Kyouya already did so, in a tone so bitingly cold it could freeze the Sahara desert. "She's a thousand times better then anyone else. At least Yukie is honest and pure, unlike the lying schemes that surround the business world. Unlike what you do everyday, Father."

Ootori Yoshio's eyes pinched, and then glared at Kyouya as he did so. "Who is she to deserve your words so? Unless… she's a special one?" he smirked, a sly look coming in to the eyes of the elder Ootori, but Kyouya's reply was immediate and forceful. "Don't touch her Father. You can do anything you want, just leave her alone."

Kyouya's father smirk, and gave one last look at Yukie, before replying. "We'll see." He said shortly, and then turned to walk out, leaving in him a wake of shock and silence, one that was broken when Yukie took Kyouya by the shoulders and turned him around, before using her thumb to rub against the red spot against Kyouya's cheek again, her facial expression a mixture of anger, confusion and sadness all at once.

"Yukie? Promise me you won't ever go and see my father on your own."

"Kyouya…"

"Promise me. I won't have you near him alone."

Yukie sighed, but conceded and nodded in agreement, before taking him by his hand and led him to sit down at the chair she was at earlier, and then hurried towards the Club pantry to take a cloth and wrap ice in it, before returning to Kyouya, and started rolling the damp piece of cloth against the cheek. "Its not fair. I'm sure you're much better then your brother's anyday. Your father is just blind."

"It doesn't matter now."

"Doesn't matter? But you _have_ to take over the company. You're the best candidate for the job. Your father just has to realize that."

"If you're around, it really doesn't matter what I do."

Yukie paused her motions, and then looked at him to find that Kyouya's gray eyes were indeed trained on her, and they showed that he wasn't at all joking. The girl blushed, and Kyouya smiled when he saw the red flooding her cheeks. Maybe everything won't be so bad afterall?

-x-x-x-

Sitting on Kyouya's bed, Yukie was perfectly content to lie on her stomach with a book opened up in front of her, her legs swinging in the air as she flipped the pages of the book she had pried out of Kyouya's collection. The man in question himself was seated at the table, his fingers typing away at the laptop. Both has been like this for hours now, ever since they returned from school in the afternoon, but it was a comfortable silence they shared.

"Oh darn. Its evening, Kyouya-icchi. I should go."

"I'll send my driver to send you home."

"Daijoubu! I want to walk. It's a nice evening, with a good wind. Comfortable walk."

"But I can't come with you Yukie, I'm busy." Kyouya replied, his gaze never once moving from his laptop screen, not even looking up when Yukie came over to wrap her arms around his shoulders and press a kiss to his cheek. "Its okay." She said, after withdrawing from her hug around his shoulders. "I'll be fine alone. Its not a long walk to my house anyway. I'll call you once I get back home."

"Careful. And _remember _to call me once you get home."

"Hai, Kyouya-icchi. Ja,ne." Yukie said, and then bounced off towards the exit of the Ootori Mansion, finding herself on the sidewalk on the way home not long after. The weather that evening was indeed good. The breeze was just nice, and the pristine silence that greeted her walk was calming, soothing and perfect. The girl's gold hair fluttered as the wind blew, and her steps were even against the pavement.

But that was before someone suddenly came up behind her, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Wha-"

The girl wasn't given a chance to finish that single syllable, as a cloth was clasped over her mouth. All it took was one deep breathe of the chlorofoam, and the girl was out cold, getting dragged off to goodness knows where.


	13. Chapter 12

Glancing outside of his window, a frown creased his forehead when he saw how quickly the sky was darkening, as Kyouya's fingers fiddled with his cellphone, his mind unable to concentrate anymore on the document he had been perusing. It had been half an hour. Half an hour since Yukie had left his house, and she had yet to call him. Did she forget? Or maybe she got held up by her ass of a stepmother? But Kyouya had specifically asked her to call him when she reached her house. How long would it take for her to get to her house anyway? Fifteen minutes? Twenty?

Finally relenting to his nerves, the male snapped his cell phone opened, and dialled a number he knew by heart already.

_'Sorry, the number you've dialled is currently out of service. Please...'_

Kyouya snapped his phone shut before it continued, his agitation and irritation growing bit by bit as the seconds ticked by.

Barely 5 minutes past, before he finally couldn't take the waiting anymore, and pushed himself off from the couch he was sitting on. Completely forgetting the fact that he had a driver at his disposal, the guy whisked himself out of his house at top speed, almost knocking over 2 maids and 1 footman polishing the silver in the process, Kyouya was hard-pressed not to break in to a run as he started down the pathway he knew led to Yukie's neighbourhood, and all whilst he walked, his gray eyes scoped the area, looking for any sign of that golden head so dear to him now.

Luck apparently, was not on his side however it seems. He speed walked all the way to where he knew the Sohma house was, but Kyouya did not catch a single glimpse of Yukie. Panting, and slightly out of breathe now, not to mention the growing sense of panic ballooning up in his chest, he gave a sharp rap on the oaken door, and asked in a split second the door was opened by the butler.

"Is Yukie home?"

"I'm afraid young miss Sohma isn't home, Master Ootori."

Before Kyouya could thank the butler and leave though, a sharp shriek, followed by a clatter down the staircase punctuated his senses, and before he knew it, he was staring right at Yukie's stepsister, who wore a ridiculously huge grin on her face.

"Did you come to look for me, Kyouya-san?"

Kyouya had to resist from growling, and instead managed a grinded reply of "No. I came to see Yukie." towards Hana, before stepping backwards, fully intending to leave. Before he could however, Hana's words became like an invisible string, holding him back.

"She's probably out with her boyfriend somewhere, anyway." she had scoffed condescendingly, and those were the words that grinded Kyouya to a halt in his tracks. Turning around, he gave Hana a careful look, before asking. "Boyfriend?"

Hana gave Kyouya an amused look, before saying. "Didn't you know? The Nakatsu family came just a day ago, to propose a marriage of conveniance between the family. Mother was highly pleased to marry her off. She's been haranguing Yukie to go and take a date with the young Master Nakatsu."

Kyouya wasn't sure if he wanted to strangle Hana, or would he prefer to strangle Nakatsu Shuichi himself.

Just at that second, the cell phone he had kept in his pocket vibrated, and Kyouya yanked it out, hoping that it would be Yukie calling. His hopes were dashed however, when he saw a new message, with an unknown number. When he opened the message however, his eyes registered slight surprise.

_**'Meet me at Ouran's garden.**_

_**- Nakatsu Shuichi'**_

-x-x-x-x-

Upon reaching the garden, Kyouya's eyes fell upon the gazebo where a very familiar figure stood waiting, and the tall First Demon had to shove his fists in to his pocket to prevent himself from strangling the atheletic boy, before he finally approached him.

"Yukie..." he started, wanting to get straight down to business. But he had barely got a word in edgewise, before Nakatsu had turned around, a pinched look etched all over his features as he spoke.

"My father took her."

His control over his emotions snapped.

It only took less then a second before Kyouya had Nakatsu up against one of the pillars of the gazebo, pinned tightly underneath his grip hold. Gray eyes that previously glittered with non-chalance now blazed with unspoken anger, Kyouya cared less if he bruised his back, the guy slammed Nakatsu againsg the pillar again, before asking in a low, dangerously hissing tone. "Where is she?"

"In his office." Nakatsu replied stoicly, not about to give up, but not exactly in the position to give a dignified answer.

"What the fuck does your father want with her?"

"He wants her to marry me. She refused."

"She's mine. I told you that before. I also remember I told you not to touch her. _What did he do with her?_" he grounded out the last bit, tightening his hold on Nakatsu a little. The other boy choked a little at the tightened grip, but never relented, and instead replied in as dignified a tone as he could muster, both males as stubborn as mules. "He wants to force her to be my bride. Nakatsu Sports is having a little financial trouble. My marriage to the Sohma family would help that."

"What did he do with her?" Kyouya repeated dangerously, his patience running dangerously thin.

"I don't know. All I know is that Father has her in his office. Thats as far as my driver told me."

Kyouya glared at Nakatsu, holding him there for a second or two longer, before suddenly releasing his grip on Nakatsu, letting the guy fall to a heap on the ground, before turning on his heels and started running, his fingers dialling his family's elite police force as he ran.

"Get your men. Go to Nakatsu Sports main office. Get the CEO. Mine Sohma Yukie. _**Find her!**_"

Kyouya couldn't care less about his father finding out about him using the family staff to find her, or anything else right now. His main focus right now was getting back Yukie in one piece. He had to get her back. **He had to.** Kyouya couldn't risk losing her.

---

Heh!. Sorry for the super mega late update. I just started college! But I think this is ending in a chapter or two now. :P Thanks for all the reviews guys! I don't exactly have the time to reply to all of them, but they're all very appreciated?

And sorry for the lame chapter. . I just wanted to focus more on Kyouya here. :P


	14. Chapter 13

_Why can't my ha- Ah! Itai! Why are they tied? And why the heck can't I-_

"Ah, you're up, little angel. Do your wrists hurt?"

"Well of course! You tied them to- What did you tie them to anyway? And where am I? Who are you? Why did you blindfold me?"

"One question at a time, curious one. I'll relieve you of your blindfold, but not of your bonds. Not if I expect you to wed my son."

"Wed you… Who are you?"

Two men went forward, and the girl felt deft fingers untying the knot, before her vision was returned, golden gaze blinking once, twice, before Yukie could finally focus on the single man, strands of white hair littering his what once was glorious black hair, glasses propped up against his nose bridge as he scrutinized the lady bounded by her wrists on the high backed chair.

"Sohma Yukie, diamond of the Sohma family, yet the one that is seen the least at family functions." The man drawled, when Yukie didn't move to say a word. "I'm Nakatsu Kariyu, CEO and owner of Nakatsu Sports."

"Nakatsu…. You wouldn't happen to know Nakatsu-kun? Nakatsu Shuichi?"

"My son… and your fiancé."

"What fiancé?" Panic started to rise in Yukie's chest when she heard that. Surely her friend, Nakatsu Shuichi, didn't have a part in this? The girl tugged at the ropes bounding her wrist to the chair, but only managed to give herself a bruise as she struggled against the tightly wound ropes that cut in to her tender flesh. Looking up again, confusion and distrust clouded her gaze. She remembered of course, her stepmother haranguing herself to go have some time with Nakatsu Shuichi, but Yukie had always fled to her room whenever that started. She liked Nakatsu, but only as a friend. No one could ever replace Kyouya in her heart, not for Yukie.

"Lets just say… Nakatsu Sports isn't exactly in its best condition now. I need some funds from the Sohma family."

"Why just my family?"

"Because they're the only ones who are willing to help!" the elder man's voice raised a notch, as black eyes flashed dangerously at the girl. Yukie flinched at the steel edge to the tone, pressing back in to the chair. "On the condition that you will marry my son."

"Why?"

"Ask your stepmother that. She suggested it."

Hurt cut through the girl. Sure, Yukie knew her stepmother didn't like her. But so much so that she would send Yukie away through marriage? To a person she hardly knew till a couple of days ago much less? Sure, hell would freeze over before Yukie would marry anyone other then her Kyouya, but the knowledge still hurt the girl.

"You're not going to succeed, you should know that Nakatsu-san. I know someone would probably be looking for me right about now." Yukie replied, her confidence in her tone masking the shake in her hands. The girl hoped the tremors wouldn't show in her voice as she spoke, for as confident as she was now, she was scared to death on the inside. Yet the only reason she acted tough, was because she knew she had to, or she'd be tied down for the rest of her life.

"Really, Sohma-chan? I assured your father I wouldn't harm you, and this was the only reason why he agreed to whatever I will do tonight."

"M-my father?"

"Yes, your father."

Even her blood father, the only one who she actually thought still gave a cent for her in the mansion she called her home?

"His only warning was that I do not harm a single hair on your head."

A relieved sight gushed out of Yukie, a breathe she didn't realize she had been holding. Her father didn't want to see her hurt, which was a relief. But still, he had agreed to leave her at the mercy of someone they barely knew, and Yukie couldn't help but wonder why.

"So, Sohma-chan. Do you agree?"

"Agree?"

"To wed my son."

"No!" The answer was ripped from her lips in an instant, Yukie didn't even think. No one was going to marry her against her will, least of all to someone she didn't want. Straining against her bonds again, Yukie struggled, yet to no avail. The only result that yielded was deeper bruises on her wrist as she tugged and pulled, but her motions stopped when the click of leather shoes suddenly brought her gaze up, realizing Nakatsu Kariyu was advancing on her.

"Shuichi isn't all that bad, you know? Why don't you want him?" It was a drawl as he spoke, the man now stood in front of her. And Yukie whimpered, unable to help the fear from surfacing as he dragged a calloused finger over her chin, a shudder swept through her body, borned from fear, as she made no reply.

"C'mon, little angel. He wo-"

"Step away from her. _Now._"

The voice that was as cold as glaciers and as hard as steel brought a flying smile to Yukie's face as Nakatsu Kariyu turned around with a scowl, one that only deepened when he saw the tall form of Ootori Kyouya standing there, every bit looking like an avenging angel as his glasses glinted in the light, the cold streak in his slate gray eyes promising death to anyone who crossed him.

"Ah, the youngest son of the Ootori family. To what do I owe this honor?"

"Get away from Yukie. Untie her."

"How did you get in?" the query went unanswered as Kyouya stepped away from the door, his patience broken when the elder man didn't answer his question. Yet the moment his form left, the unobstructed view showed exactly how Kyouya had got in. The private force of Ootori had held every single body guard of the Nakatsu family, pinned in a death grip, as Kyouya swiftly approached the girl.

The gentle smile that had graced his features as his gaze fell on Yukie however, vanished with a snap when Nakatsu Kariyu suddenly stepped in to block his pathway, the previously indulgent gaze no transformed to one of annoyment and warning as he stopped his path.

"She's marrying my son and that's the end of it."

Anger flashed in Kyouya's eyes, blood boiling in fury. Ootori Kyouya was a man of honors. Children, women and the elderly, these were the three he would never strike out at. Yet this time, he couldn't help himself. Hand shot out to roughly shove the elder Nakatsu out of the way, not even caring when the man stumbled backwards and hit the wall, he quickly walked towards Yukie. Eyes did a quick assessment that there was nothing majorly wrong with her, before his fingers easily started to untie the bonds that held her wrists.

"Kyouya-icchi, arigatou."

"Baka. I'll definitely come, you know it."

"Mochiron." Yukie replied with a smile, as she flexed her wrist, a movement stopped when Kyouya reached out to hold her hands still, and rage boiled at him again when he saw the deep red cuts and bruises at where the rough ropes had done their work.

"Blo-"

"Shh! Its nothing. " Yukie cut in, grabbing Kyouya before he could advanced forward to reach Nakatsu Kariyu, she curled her fingers with his, tugging as she said. "Just get me out of here?"

Torn between wanting to give the man a lesson, and wanting to get Yukie as far as possible, Kyouya finally gave in to his girlfriend's request, and turned around to scoop the tiny frame of Yukie up in to his arms, before his long strides brought him to the door.

"I only wanted to save my company."

The broken tone from Nakatsu Kariyu caught Yukie's attention, but Kyouya refused to be moved. He pressed the girl's golden head down, not letting her look at the CEO of Nakatsu Sports, before he spoke in a cold, deadly tone. "I wanted to help you. But now I'm unsure. We'll see." His words were swift, and cutting, before he resumed walking away, giving quick instructions to his men. In no time at all, both were seated in Kyouya's car, with Yukie in his lap, he picked up her wrists, growling when he saw the swelling skin.

"Mou, daijoubu, Kyouya. It'll be fine with some cold compressors and a few days."

"Does it hurt?"

"Of course."

He growled again, but Yukie only laughed, before leaning against Kyouya, snuggling in to the crook of his neck as she closed her eyes. "It'll be fine." She murmured softly, not liking the guy to be so agitated. Reaching up to kiss the edge of his jaw, Yukie smiled at Kyouya when he turned down to look at her. "Thank you."

"I wouldn't ever let you get hurt, you know that." His gaze flickered towards her red wrists again, before he brushed a regretful kiss on her forehead, collecting her closer. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I love you. I don't ever want to lose you."

"I know." She replied saucily, and grinned when Kyouya cocked a brow at her insolence, laughing, she continued. "I love you too."

----

Major major major major lateness, I know. sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. . This is the last chapter, enjoy! :D :D I love all of you who followed my story,a nd i do hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I loved writing this. :D


	15. Hee Hee Hee

I couldn't resist.

Sequel to BME! Sort of. It'll just be random stuff I suddenly feel like writing abut Kyouya and Yukie, and I don't guarantee a linear storyline... but it'll be mostly about them anyway. And I'll try and get Tama and Haru in too~ xD

.net/s/6283918/1/Part_Of_Your_World


End file.
